Gestrandet
by adrenalynn1986
Summary: The Ocean. A blonde stranded. A brunette to save her butt.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks EmCelle. Can't tell you that as much as I probably should ;)  
**

 **I updated this chapter, because some of you out there told me, that it got a bit confusing here and there. So hopefully it's a bit more obvious now ;)**

* * *

Gestrandet

* * *

 _Lauren:_ "Try something new!' He said. 'What could possibly go wrong?' He said. Well, I don't know. Let me think about it. Maybe that I would be _stranded_ on a boat in the middle of _Nowhere_ on the _Atlantic Ocean_. That is what could have possibly gone _wrong_!"

The sun was burning down and she had lost her paddles as she tried to adjust her sitting position on the small yellow rubber boat.

 _L_ :"Ouch, my head. Why does my head...What is.. oh no.. please don't be a shark, don't be a shark, don't be... a branch, thank _god_."

She didn't know what to do. How did she even get there in the first place?

 _L:_ "Okay, Lauren. Relax. You were at the beach. It was dark... Why was it dark?... no why isn't it dark anymore? I must have fallen asleep. Shit!"

She felt hot. It was hot. Unbelievably hot. Why was it so hot?

 _L:_ "Oh god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in a rubber boat. A yellow rubber boat. God, I hate yellow. The sun is yellow. I hate the sun."

She was lying on her back. Watching the clouds. Some birds cycled in the air.

 _L:_ "Shush... go away. I'm not dead...yet."

Waving her left hand in the sky, she remembered that birds meant, there had to be land anywhere near.

She sat up. Too fast.

 _L:_ "Uh... Headache. Oh, I could swim. I'm a good swimmer. Oh no. I'm wearing my favorite blouse. I can't swim in my favorite blouse. Dammit."

Laying back down, watching the birds. Seagulls. Yes, that was the name of the species.

One foot on the rim of the boat tapped an unspecific rhythm and drawing small cycles in the air.

 _L:_ "Seagull. Laridae. Sub-phylum: vertebrate. Type: bird. Category: plovers. Neat."

 _Stranger:_ "Hey there, nice yellow rubber boat, sea dog."

 _L:_ "Sea dog. Arctocephalus. Sub-phylum: carnivore. Type: seal. Category: eared seal..."

She sat up again. Dizzy. Her head was spinning. So dizzy.

 _L:_ "What?"

 _S:_ "I said, nice yellow rubber boat!"

 _L:_ "Well, thank you it's a rarity. The only one in about... a thousand kilometers, or so?"

A fisher boat. A ship. Much bigger than the rubber boat she studied the seagulls from.

 _S:_ "What are you doing out here in that rarity of yours, if I may ask?"

A brunette was leaning against the railing. Long brown hair. Curly long brown hair. Softly waving in a breeze of wind. Warm wind. It was hot.

 _L:_ "Oh, well. I'm on research... Seagull."

Pointing in the sky.

 _S:_ "Ah, _research_. " she drawled, "That makes perfect sense, now that I think about it. Well, okay then... Bye."

Turning away. Why was she turning away? The only human being around. Well, except for Lauren of course.

 _L:_ "No wait! You can't just go away!"

 _S:_ "I won't."

Relieved Lauren brushed her blonde hair. Blonde? Blonde reminded her of yellow, gosh!

 _S:_ "I'm on a boat. I will _sail_ away."

Standing up, she almost slipped and fell overboard.

 _L:_ "What? You can't leave me here, like this."

 _S:_ "Maybe it's a trap!"

 _L:_ "A trap?"

 _S:_ "Yes. Maybe you are the bait and Big Chuck and Hank are hiding somewhere, waiting for me to help you to steal my boat."

 _L:_ "Steal your boat? Who would steal that rust bucket?"

 _S:_ "Oh. You think you are in any position to jibe at my conveyance?"

That sounded harsh. Angry. Hot. It was actually even hotter than before. She needed water. Her lips felt dry. Her mouth even drier and her tongue felt like glued at her gums.

 _L:_ "I'm thirsty."

 _S:_ "Excuse me?"

 _L:_ "Thirsty. I need water. My medulla oblongata is screaming of dehydration."

 _S:_ "Well, you should have brought something with you then, if you decided to watch seagulls in the middle of the Ocean."

Smart ass.

 _S:_ "Oh look, over there. A little shark. Sweet."

 _L:_ "What? Where? Go away!"

Spinning, turning, twisting. She couldn't see anything. Just little sparks flying around and that permanent throb at her left temple. She slipped. A squeaking sound filled the air when she skidded along the yellow rubber.

Wet. Wet. Wet. Wet. Cold. Cold. Ugh salty. No air. No air. No air?

Head above the water she made out a fit of laughter.

 _L:_ "Oh funny. Ha ha. You are really funny."

 _S:_ "Yeah, so I've heard."

Damn rubber. Slippery when wet. Where is that sign? Reaching for a robe fixed on the inside she was gliding back into the water. Again. And again. And again. More laughter. What the hell!

 _S:_ "Need a hand there?"

 _L:_ "Oh no. It's fun. Actually, I do this a lot back home."

 _S:_ "Sarcasm. I like it!"

L:"Yeah, I bet!"

 _S:_ "So?"

 _L:_ "What?"

 _S:_ "Should I help you?"

 _L:_ "If you'd be so kind. Lovely, thanks!"

Oh strong. She's strong. And god damn beautiful. Brown orbs. Little specks sparkling by the light of the sun reflected in the water. Water. Thirsty!

 _S:_ "What about your coconut husk?"

 _L:_ "I don't care. Excuse me, but I don't fee-l so w-ell right n-ow. May-maybe I should..."

 _S:_ "Wow. Don't fall over the rail again. Come here. Sit. I'll get you some water."

Sweet, sweet nectar of heaven. Refreshing. But over so soon. Bottle in hand, wet lips and closed eyes.

 _S:_ "It's getting dark in a few. We should probably head back. Oh, and you smell like shit by the way."

 _L:_ "Oh yeah, well, thank you very much for noticing. it's a new scent I'm trying out. I haven't had time to feel it out yet cause you see, I was really busy trying not to _drown_!"

S:"Oh, no I didn't mean.. you smell like shit, like in hashish. Have you been toking out there?"

 _L:_ "What? No! Would you please just get me back to Abaco?"

 _S:_ "Abaco? Well, Sea dog, you did come a long way for that research. We're no where near Abaco. How long have you been out there?"

 _L:_ "Uhm. Actually... I don't know. I woke up a few minutes before you started to make fun of me."

 _S:_ "I didn't!"

 _L:_ "Yeah, you did."

 _S:_ "No."

 _L:_ "Yeah!"

 _S:_ "Whatever."

 _L:_ "Weak response!"

 _S:_ "No."

 _L:_ "Yeah!"

 _S:_ "Nooooo!"

 _L:_ "Yeeeeah!"

 _S:_ "Whatever!"

Gosh. Stubborn brunette. Stubborn made her form a frown on her face. Frowning is cute. Oh come on brain. Boot up already.

 _S:_ "What is that?"

 _L:_ "My phone!"

 _S:_ "Give it to me."

 _L:_ "No! Why would I?"

 _S:_ "Boat policy."

 _L:_ "Boat pol- What?"

The brunette pointed on a sign. A piece of paper painted with felt tip pen. A crossed out phone.

 _L:_ "You can't be serious. That's not even a real sign and my phone is broken anyway!"

Holding the phone in the air. Water was dripping out of the plastic bag she always put it in for protection. Good think that it did work. The bag was still intact.

 _S:_ "My boat. My rules. I'm the captain. Unless you want to get back in your-"

 _L:_ "Fine. Fine! Here. Take it. It's useless!"

Following the captain into the control cabin. Lots of buttons. Blinking ones. Colored ones. Oh look a red one. Don't push the big red one. Don't push it. No.

 _S:_ "Stop! What do you think you're doing there? Don't touch anything! God. I get a glimpse on how you could drift off like you did. Who would push the big red button? There- sit. And don't touch! Just sit!"

Yes. Sitting there she had a great view. Bare feet. Bare feet with red nail polish. A small bracelet around her left ankle. A braided woolen multi colored bracelet. Oh and legs. Sun colored long legs. Muscles and soft curves in all the right places. A yellow shorts. Yellow? Really? But those shorts. Woah. If she leaned forward and turned her head just a bit more to the-

 _S:_ "It's not polite to stare. Great. Why do I always get the bedlam, awkward ones?"

 _L:_ "Hey, I'm not deaf. You know. I can hear you...brat."

 _S:_ "What was that?"

 _L:_ "Nothing."

 _S:_ "You know I don't need to help you? I could just turn around and get you back to your cozy little yellow rubber boat. I am sure that there would be other sailors around to pick you up, if you were patient enough to wait for, I don't know, three, four days?"

 _L:_ "That would be failure to render assistance and you would get about one year of custodial sentence or a fine could be imposed."

 _S:_ "Yes, but there is still the question of reasonableness. I mean, I am stuck with you and your inappropriate behavior for the next couple of hours while I have a lot of work to do. I'm loosing money here."

 _L:_ "Oh I am sorry for interrupting your daily business of sailing across the ocean and making fun of people in distress at sea. I could have died!"

 _S:_ "Oh don't be so dramatic. What did you do out there anyways. It's at least 100 Kilometers back to Abaco."

Yeah. Good question. Again. It was dark. She was drinking, maybe a little bit tipsy. The beach. Water. A yellow rubber boat.

 _L:_ "Well, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I know that there must have been some kind of party and I do remember my brother, Dyson. And... his friend Hale. We are on vacation on the Bahamas to celebrate my doctorate. I might have had a little bit too much to drink that night and my brother and I were fooling around... We might have that bet going, about me loosening up a bit but I'm not quite sure... Otherwise, now that I analyze the state I'm in, dehydration, lack of memory, and loss of time...and you telling me about my body odor..."

 _S:_ "Well, what is it?"

 _L:_ "Hale got that friend in the south of Abaco and he got us something. He said it was mild, because I don't even smoke and never had...you know."

 _S:_ "So you smoked trees. That doesn't quite explain why I found you sailing a rubber duck...Oh and smoking pot is illegal, just though you don't know."

 _L:_ "Yes, I do. And to answer your question, I might have lost myself and my brother helped me to borrow that abandoned boat to sail onto the ocean in the moonlight. That's all I can remember. Last thing I know, is the seagull above my head and your annoying voice in my ears."

 _S:_ "What? My voice is fairy tale-like."

 _L:_ "No. It's not."

 _S:_ "Yes it is."

 _L:_ "Nope!"

 _S:_ "Pff, whatever."

The wind was getting colder. The sun a deep red plate touching the water. Kind of romantic. Her skin was lit up perfectly. Her brown hair shimmering even more. Like a goddess. Oh wow. Dehydration was a funny thing.

 _L:_ "Where are we? That's not the coast of Abaco!

 _S:_ "No, it's Moore's Island. I'm taking you home. Tomorrow we'll get you back to where ever it is you belong to, junkie."

 _L:_ "Great. Bedlam, awkward, smelly, junkie...what's next?"

S:"Oh I can think of some other adjectives to describe-"

 _L:_ "Oh please, don't hesitate to share!"

Silence. Quiet. Just the motor of the boat and the waves crashing against the metal. Her legs felt weak. Wobbly. But she moved. A hand. Who needed a hand to get off of a boat on a landing stage. Answer: Lauren did, but refused and so she fell. Another giggle of the captain. Another evil look of the distress at sea.

 _L:_ "Oh please tell me that we're not going to walk to your house."

 _S:_ "Okay, I won't."

 _L:_ "Where are you going then?"

 _S:_ "To get to my estate. Dante Pedes!"

 _L:_ "You said, we wouldn't have to walk!"

 _S:_ "No, you asked me not to tell you that we'd have to walk. And I didn't!"

 _L:_ "That's childish."

 _S:_ "No it's not!"

 _L:_ "Yes it is!"

 _S:_ "Noooo!"

 _L:_ "Yeeeees!"

 _S:_ "Whatever!"

Darkness surrounded her. Still wet and cold and shivering. Step by step she felt more tired. Sleep. What a word. Sleeeeeep. Sleeeeeep. The more she thought about it, quite a nice one to get off her lips.

 _S:_ "Stop it!"

 _L:_ "Stop what? Breathing?"

 _S:_ "No, humming. It's awful."

L:"No it's not!"

 _S:_ "Did you ever listen to yourself?"

 _L:_ "You know, you're rude?"

 _S:_ "Whatever!"

One step. Two step. Twenty. Forty. Gosh, a long walk.

 _L:_ "Are we getting anywhere anytime soon, 'cause the deeper I follow you into the darkness of the woods the more I get the strange feeling that you are some kind of captor and going to cut my arms and legs off."

 _S:_ "Oh, I would start with gagging you by putting a sock in your mouth."

Oh was that a house? Over there? Oh, no. Another barn. Broken like the rest they passed while clomping through trees and bushes far off the beaten path.

 _L:_ "Where are you living? It's the middle of hell knows, it's dark, I'm cold and tired."

 _S:_ "Are you going to stop whining and nagging anytime soon?"

 _L:_ "No!"

 _S:_ "Then we're here."

 _L:_ "Here? Where is that 'here'? You don't mean that crack shack over there?"

 _S:_ "It's not a crack shack and it's more than you deserve right now. So stop bugging me."

Wood. Broken wood. A small hole in the beam. Oh and something that might have been wood a longtime ago. Not taking a closer look. It was for the better.

 _S:_ "So, welcome to Casa de Dennis."

 _L:_ "The who of what?"

 _S:_ "My home."

 _L:_ "Oh. Dennis. That's your name?"

 _S:_ "Yeah part of it."

 _L:_ "You going to tell me the rest?"

Silence again. Okay.

 _L:_ "Is there anywhere I could get a shower and maybe a batch of dry clothes?"

 _S:_ "Over there. And I'll get you something to wear. I think I still have got an old shirt and some shorts."

Old. Old shirt. Old shorts. Old wooden place. Hopefully the water running from the shower would do some comforting when everything around including the otherwise hot brunette was cold and screaming for renovation. Stripping out of her wet clothes, tossing them to the side. Goosebumps. All over her body. Her wet, cold and tired body.

 _L_ :"'What could possibly go wrong?' _Knucklehead_. Oh look, strawberry washing lotion."

Oh blessing hotness. Chasing away the crawlies. Steam of senses bathing her. Hot, hot water. Sacred gift of pure pleasure. Hot. Hot. Warm. Okay. Warm was still good. Warm. Fading.

 _L:_ "Ahhh!"

 _S:_ "What? What is it?"

 _L:_ "The water is freezing cold."

 _S:_ "Gosh, Seagull-Expert. I almost thought something really bad happened over here!"

 _L:_ "But it did. What happened to hot and blessing?"

 _S:_ "You mean the water? It's boiled on the roof by sun power and you just managed to run more than ten liter down the drain. Now, I have to shower in this."

Oops.

 _L:_ "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

 _S:_ "No, obviously little princess didn't."

 _L:_ "You could have told me, though. How am I supposed to know that your estate was some run down barn without hot water."

 _S:_ "There is hot water. Well, isn't anymore but I never had to deal with it until now. Here, take these and get your tiny little butt covert up and then head out of there!"

Nude. No clothes. Wet. Shivering again. But most of all nude!

 _L:_ "Don't stare at my naked body. Go away."

 _S:_ "Shy?"

 _L:_ "No, not at all!"

 _S:_ "Yeah, you are."

 _L:_ "No."

 _S:_ "Whatever."

Okay, the soup was quite good. She knew how to cook. That was something. _Sleep_. There it was again. The song in her head.

 _S:_ "You're doing it again, Sea dog!"

 _L:_ "What?"

 _S:_ "Humming."

 _L:_ "Sorry."

 _S:_ "It's okay. Not that bad. I'm just not used to have company."

Brown. Deep brown. Was there a hint of sadness? Gosh, she was beautiful.

 _L:_ "Lauren."

 _S:_ "Come again?"

 _L:_ "My name. Lauren. Lauren Lewis. Although I do like Sea dog."

That giggle again. Kind of a nice sound. Melodic.

 _S:_ "Okay."

 _L:_ "Okay?"

 _S:_ "Yes, okay."

 _L:_ "Your not gonna tell me your name?"

 _S:_ "Nope, why should I?"

 _L:_ "Well, I don't know. Polite manners? I told you mine."

 _S:_ "I didn't ask you to."

 _L:_ "Gosh, you're unbelievable. It's hardly surprising that there is a lack of company. Who would like to talk to someone like you?"

A squeak of wood against wood. Old wood but nonetheless. A stare down. Chocolate against hazel. Tension thick in the air. Gone when she turned and walked away.

 _S:_ "You can sleep on the couch. Night!"

The ceiling was even worse. She was afraid to go to sleep. What if she woke up dead? Or worse, not dead but covered in old, rotten wood. A heavy wooden beam on her chest would be making it difficult to breathe. Breathe. She heard the brunette breathe. Tossing and turning.

 _L:_ "I'm sorry."

Nothing. The tossing stopped.

 _L:_ "I shouldn't have said something like that. I think it's the circumstances I found myself in when I woke up in that boat. You were there and I should have been grateful. You don't even know me and welcomed me in your home and all I did was nag and.. really I'm sorry."

Silence. Darkness and silence. Two of three things she hated the most. The third was yellow.

 _S:_ "Bo."

 _L:_ "Bo?"

 _S:_ "My name. Bo Dennis."

* * *

 **Fin?**

 **I tried _'something knew'_. Not quite sure if it is any good or if there will be more than this.  
Tell me what you think. **

**Review would be great. PM also possible. Please log in so that I can respond to your comments ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I came up with that one. It is just for fun and nothing to take too serious.  
Rated M for language and glorification of using illegal substances.  
Okay, who read the first chapter (and my other stuff) knows that this one is very different from what I usually do. Again, just for fun and to get those knots out of mind to concentrate again.**

 **I have to make sure, that I don't intended for anyone to take offence. So if you feel that way, tell me so we can clear missunderstandings.**

 **Thanks EmCelle ;)**

 **Don't own the character.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Twenty two hours earlier and one hundred sixty five kilometers east_

Lauren:"No, Dyson. I won't do this!"

Dyson:"Ah, come on, Looouu. Where's the thrill in playing 'spin the bottle' if you don't do what the bottle says? If you don't it will end bloody."

L:"Don't mess with me! It's not what the bottle says, that I'm not willing to do. It's what _you_ say that I should do, that I'm not okay with."

D:"Rubbish. You made me lick Hale's big toe, Lo. And we've been walking the whole freaking day. And he refused to take off his damn shoe just once!"

Right. Ha!

L:"Well, your own fault to do so. But I just won't! Oh look the sunset!"

Deep red met dark blue. The first star sparkling.

Stars. Funny things. Shining brightly in the darkest of hours. If she wasn't afraid of the dark, she would have definitely become an astronaut. Oh and height. And small spaces. And, well, not being able to pee like normal people did.

L:"Isn't this romantic. I so absolutely love the sun, especially at sunset."

What was that sound? As if someone wanted to throw up but couldn't. Ah, okay, Dyson. Funny.

L:"Oh, that is so mature of you, Dyson."

D:"Since when have you become such a bore, Laur. Sunset? Really?"

L:"Oh shut up, dickhead."

Hale:"Ah, Lauren. Just this once, get out of your comfort zone and do something stupid. In the twelve years I've known you, there has never been one single moment where you weren't in total control of everything around you."

Oh sleeping beauty awoke. Did he even notice that one shoe was missing and that there was still a wet spot on his big toe? And a biiiig toe indeed.

D:"Oh hey, Dude. There you are again. Thought we lost you in round four."

H:"Yeah, man. This shit is really... _wow._ Come on Laur. One tiny little drag."

L:" And who will take care of you two, when we're all stoned? Huh?"

D:"Don't know, don't care. Besides you're already overly drunk so what gives? Try something new, what could possibly go wrong? It's just pot. And I have my eyes closed. You know, what I don't see is not forbidden. So?"

L:" Oh boy. How did you get through the recruitment test at the police? I'm far too drunk to come up with... anything...Okay, just once!"

D:"Woohoooooo."

Smelled strange. Kind of sweet. She liked sweets. Drag number one, here it came. Urgh. No. Sweet? Where? Did she do anything wrong? Where was the taste of, who knows, iced grass? And, ouch. It burned. Her lungs screamed. Or her throat, or... Oh no it was a cough. A belling cough.

L:"Dammit. Why does it hurt so much? Oh and I feel dizzy. I'm just going to... lay down... right..there!"

Spin, spin, spin, spin. Slower. Slower. Almost. Okay, better.

D:"Yeah, lil' Sis. Well, done. Noooow you are a woman, officially."

H:"Yep, not a virgin anymore."

Hand in the air, forefinger stretched out in the night sky. Sitting up in one swift move. Ooups, too fast. Back down, spin, spin, spin. Slower. Slow. Okay. Better.

L:"May I remind you, that I lost my virginity a looooo..."

D:"Wow, wow, Dudette. You're my little baby sister. Stop right there I'll need you to pay for my therapy sessions!"

H:" Come on man, it's getting interesting. Tell me Lo. I really really want to know, the who and where and whens."

D:"Hale, shut the hell up. Here, take another smoke before it goes out again. We used the last matchstick five minutes ago."

Matchstick. Har har. Awkward. It never sounded that weird. Match-Stick. Ha! Stick. Match. Magic. Magic stick. Pfffffff ha.

D:"What's so funny there? Why are you laughing? Did Hale fart again?"

H:"Heeey, I didn't. It was once and I apologized at least a thousand times, Mr. There's-nothing-funnier-than-warm-gas-coming-out-of-a-hole-of-the-human-body kind of joke-maker."

D:"Lame, Hale. Really lame. And for the record, you have an odor like a skunk. I had to shower three times. No Chili con Carne for you. And as I told you, on our next camping tour, I will make sure to carry my own tent with me. Never again, man, never again!"

Sand. Everywhere. Sand. In her shoes. In her blouse. In her shorts. In her hair. In her...

D:"Wow, Lor, what are...? Why...? Don't... Stop that. Keep your shorts and blouse on. Hale, don't stare. Hey, eyes up front soldier! That's my sister you're looking at!"

One shoe. Off. Second shoe. Off. Shorts...

L:"Dyson... leave me alone. No, let- me- go! Just because your pig-head left mom'ss safe haven ten minutes earlier than me, doesn't make me your little anything. I need to get out of these. There is sand. Everywhere! Where did it come from anyways?"

D:"Lauren. Take a look around. See? Where are we?"

Sand. Water. Saaaand. Oh beer. Mine. Mine. Mine.

D:"Hands off the last bottle of beer, I recommend it stays in my possession, 'cause, well, I freaking bought it."

L:"Oh, sorry. I forgot. My sweet brother doesn't share."

Pop. Drink. Drink fast. Another sip. Oh, cold. And sparkling. Finiiiiished.

L:"Oh, dammit. It's empty. There must have been a leak somewhere. Maybe at the bottom. Wanna keep the bottle for annulling? Hale, can I have another drag? I like the feeling. And I think I'm coming down from what ever this high means."

D:"Sometimes I hate you Sis. Where did your deglutition reflex go, by the way?"

H:"Oh Dy, you want a cookie? Should I blow on your wound before placing a patch? And Lo, awesome. Never saw anyone gulping down half a liter of cold beer in less than fifteen secs."

Holly victory. Fist in the air. Punch. But her stomach grumbled. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea after all. Okay. Better to sit down. Where was that camping chair again? Ah, there. One step. Good. Two. Better. And noooow finally...

L:"Crap."

D:"See. That serves you right. That is the price to pay for your actions. And you should have seen your face. Ha ha. You almost made it all the way to the chair, if it wasn't for Hale's big shoe in the wrong spot at the wrong time. You are super drunk and super stoned! Bam! Karmaaaaaa!"

Karma. Sure. Where was Earl's list when you needed it? Sand. Again? Tasted a bit crispy and...sandy.

L:"Okay, now that I'm already down here, would you hand me that sweet ambrosia? I think I can handle another drag like immediately."

H:"Someone's eager. Here, but watch out, it's almost finished. Oh and can anyone explain to me, why am I missing my left shoe?"

Okay, breath in. Deep. Deeper. Keep it. Not yet. Not yet. Not.. okay, ouch.

H:"Ha ha. You're really bad at this Lauren."

Wooh. There it was again. The spinning and it was hard to concentrate. Rolling onto her back she stared at the night sky. Dark with that small bright points. What was their name again? You could form pictures if you drew lines from one to another. There's a rocket. And a ball. And a big fat grinning Dyson.

D:"Hey, Conehead? You okay there?"

L:"Shhhhh...shhhh... Shut up!"

D:"I think we broke her, Hale. The voice ship is damaged."

Dyson's face looked drolly. He had a beard. Blonde, like his hair. Kind of frizzy. And that nose. Oooh, his chin. Gosh, why had that chin never come into her focus before? It was peaked and this beard stubble all around. One could hardly see a face under that carpet. Like a dog. No, a wolf. Wolfman. Ha. And his super power is grumpiness. Pffff.

And Hale. Okay, seriously. Haaaaale. What's with that name? Haaaale..

H:"What?"

L:"What's with the what? Don't scream at me!"

H:"You said my name three times. I heard you the first time Laur, so what?"

L:"Do you taste like chocolate?"

H:"Excuse me?"

L:" Do you taste..."

H:"I heard you! What the heck?"

L:"Yeah, I mean, you're black."

H:"Well, yes I am. Well observed pale-face!"

L:"I was just, wondering. Do you taste like chocolate? Never mind... let me try!"

Tackle. Dammit he's strong. Just a bit more. A bit more. Okay, now...

H:"Woaaaah, Laur. Keep that tongue in your mouth. Keep.. Keep it! Dy, man, help me. Your sister is a crazy licking bulldozer. Get her off. Nooooooo. Stop! Urgh!"

Urgh yourself. No. Definitely not chocolate. More like salt and dirt. Iiirgh that sand-in-mouth thing again. Spit.

H:"Girl, what was that? Not funny, Dy. Stop laughing. What did you think? Chocolate? What? Do you taste like... I don't know, vanilla? We're not at the ice shop. Next time your tongue comes anywhere near my luxurious skin, I'll tear it out! Understood? Man!"

As if she was ever going to do that again. No, way.

Silence.

D:"So?"

L:"So what?"

D:"What are we going to do with that convivial, early evening?"

Looking down on her watch. Couldn't be. Taking a closer look. Eyes slit. Okay, odd.

L:"Okay, either my clock conked out or it is a bit darker than usual for two p.m."

D:"Let me see."

Hand around wrist. Ear against clock. Listening carefully. Mouth lightly opened. Tongue wetting his lips. He looked even more bizarre. Wolfman. Suits him.

D:"No, it's fine. Does it occur to you that, maybe, it is two a.m.?"

Ooops.

L:"Sure. I just wanted to lead you on."

D:" Yeah, you're not that smart for a vet. You know?"

L:"I'm drunk and had some weed. Don't blame me, blame the game!"

Ha. A rhyme. She was a rapper. Pff, shk, pff, pff, shk.

H:"Oh look, what is that?"

Following his outstretched forefinger to the ocean. A...thing. Looked like a- stone?

D:"Race you!"

Oh, really? Now? Dammit. She didn't like it when he was winning. He always morphed into one hell of a bitch. Poking her sides and singing his version of ' _We are the champion'_ dancing around. No. She would get there first. Oooooor... not.

D:"I am the chaaaampion, I am the chaaampion. You are the looser. 'Cause I am.. _ouch_!"

L:"Oh, sorry I was searching for the off button. Thought I would find it between your legs. No? But the siren-crying stopped. Must have hit the right spot then."

D:"You... are evil!"

H:"Hey guys? It's a boat. A rubber boat."

D:"I bet you wouldn't get in there and canoe, Lo."

L:"And like I can see, I bet you'll need an ice pack for your balls the way you're holding them tight. Must have hurt much, huh?"

D:"I could show you just how much..."

L:"Ouwa! No touchy, you ass."

That was mean. To get both nipple twisted. Damn you Dyson. Russian-Radio was what he used to scream right before he groped at her rack.

H:"Kids. Stop! Looks like the boat doesn't belong to anyone. And it's in great shape!"

D:"Bet still stands, lil' Sis. Time to loosen up a bit. You're way too stiff. How often do you get twenty eight? Maybe three to five times? Come on!"

L:"No, there might be sharks. I don't want to meet with that big guy, the white shark!"

Damn movie. She had to watch it and never got rid of the feeling, that something would be under the surface waiting for a bite. She wouldn't taste good. Too skinny anyways.

What was that look for? Dyson to Hale, Hale to Dyson. Wiggling eyebrows. Nodding. Woah. No way. No. No. NO!

L:"Don't look at me like that! Stop it... Dyson?!...Haaaaale?!"

Ha! Stupid name!

D:"One..."

H:"Two..."

D+H:"Three!"

Shit!

L:"No, noooo... Drop me. Drop me!"

Strong arms around her wrist and ankles. Struggling. Kicking. They wouldn't let her go. That inflated piece of elastic material brushed against her back.

L:"No, no, n- n- n- no. Don't drop me, don't drop me!"

She was bouncing several times down onto the soft trampoline-like ground while she could feel it shifted from the sand into the wobbly water.

L:"Okay, that was fun. Now get me back onto safer ground."

D:" You know, you could just get out. It's not even knee high. Come on!"

L:"You've got to be kidding me. I won't."

D:"You have to sleep in that boat then, because I won't get you."

L:"Hale? Please?"

H:"Sorry, Laur. I wouldn't mess with my man here!"

D:"If you wanna get out, just say the words Laur."

Pfft. Never.

L:"Forget about it. It's quite nice in here. I think I will lay down a bit. See you then."

'Say the words'. She said them once and Dyson wouldn't stop repeating them, for a little over three weeks every time she refused to do his jobs at home.

It had been her dairy he had read in. About the crush. Her English teacher. Gorgeous brunette. Nice hips. Great boobs. Awesome British accent. Grrrr.

They were even when she had found out about his Playboy-collection.

D:"Come on, Sis. Say: Yes, Master, I'll do anything."

Her hand raised in the air. Waving goodbye.

Oh hey there. Those shimmering tittles again. Ursa Major. Ursa Minor. Cassiopeia. Ooh, Perseus. Yawn. Andromeda. Draco. Yaaaawn. Ursa Majoooor...

* * *

 **So that's it. Next chapter is in the making. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, that one is rather short, but I wanted to bing it up anyways.  
Have fun, I know I had while writing.**

 **Thanks to my beta.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

 _Present, Moore's Island_

Sleeeeeep. Sleeep. Where? She tried. _Really_ tried. But the sound all around her. Wilderness. Who would have thought that she was scared of the wilderness? Oh okay. Lauren did. But, buuuhuut who would have thought that one day, City-Lauren would end up in an old, rotten barn on Moore's Island trying to find some sleep? Nooooo ooone!

Was that rain? Great! Just _freaking_ awesome.

L:"I guess I saw lightning!"

Sitting up on that uncomfortable piece of furniture that Bo-Girl had called couch. Tzzz. Couch, sure! More like a bed of nails...

Lightning...Twenty-one, twenty-two,... twenty-five...growling thunder.

L:"Shit! Shit, shit, hooolly, pretty, little shit."

Counting the seconds between lightning and thunder. The seconds one would count, the further afar that damn freak of nature would be. And there it could stay. Far far away. Like very, _extremely_ far away.

Bright light. Boom of heavy thunder.

Wow. Loud. Very loud. Why did that hell of a thunder sound so god damn loud? Lauren didn't like it one-tiny-bit. There! Again. Oh that was close by. Like right next to her ear! What was it? Twenty-three? Three kilometers? Gosh! It only even started and was moving way too fast for Lauren's liking.

L:"Bo?"

Snoring? Did she hear that right? How could this woman sleep in the eye of a storm? Standing up, feeling the cold wooden floor beneath her feet. She stood next to the double bed opposite of that couch in the large one-room slash hall- barn. Actually, everything was opposite of another. One room, sparsely separated. With some kind of folding privacy screen here and there. Like in a hospital during the 19th century. The cooking space from the living room from the bedroom. The only room with door and walls and all was the bathroom.

Lightning again. Lauren flinched. Man. She hated thunderstorms. Hated, hated, hated them. Much. Mucho. Mucho más.

L:"Booohhhh! Ouch!"

Stumbling. Falling. Freaking darkness. Where did this table come from? Had it been standing there all along?

Crawling on hand and knees until she felt the soft fabric of a mattress under her fingertips. Pushing herself up leaning next to the outstretched brunette's ear, who was laying on her stomach in the middle of the bed. Hair was like everywhere. Was that even her ear? Couldn't be sure about it. Might also have been her nose. Brushing some locks away. Aha! Ear. Got ya!

L:"Bo!"

B:"Hmmmhm."

L:"Bo wake up!"

B:"Mmmhmm."

L:"Ouch. No, don't slap me. Take your...Bo! Hand away. Out-of-my-face!"

The brunette's hand flat against Lauren's face, groping at her nose and mouth and pricking one finger in her left eye before pushing her away weakly.

B:"Go away, devil!"

Lightning-thunder. Oi. Since when had it been raining that heavily?

L:"Boooo! It's kind of- stormy outside! Bo!"

B:"What-ever!"

Shake her. Shaaaake her. Shaa-

B:"Dammit, _woman_! What is it? I'm trying to sleep here, if you haven't noticed, yet?"

L:"Oh hey, uhm... it's raining! And there is this-"

Light, dark, loud! Gulp. Clutching on the sheets.

L:"Thunderstorm outside!"

The brunette was sitting upright in bed by now. The blanket covering her lower body, not that well at all. Well, Lauren held it tight in her fists. Was she sleeping naked from the waist down?

Light, dark, thunder.

B:"So? It's just a thunderstorm. It happens from time to- heeey, are you checking me out?"

L:"No! No of course not!"

B:"Yes you are. Seeing something you like down there?"

Smirk? Was that a smirk on the brunette's face?

Light, daaaaark, thunder.

Yeah, definitely a smirk!

L:"Don't be ridiculous!"

B:"Whatever."

Laying back down, turning her back at the blonde.

L:"No, no, no. Bo!"

B:"Go back to sleep, Lauren. That's what you wished for the whole way up to my house."

L:"But Bo, the stohooorm!"

B:"Gosh, I shouldn't have told you my name. You've said it about a hundred times by now. And yeah, Lauren, there is a storm. But that's all it is _a storm_!"

Light, light, thunder, dark.

Jumping up she climbed onto the bed gripping the brunette in a tight embrace.

B:"Hey, stop. Get-off!"

She grew up with a brother, and a bunch of big dogs. Saint Bernard. No way this Bo-Girl could shake her off. Tight grip. Tight. Tighter.

B:"Ahh. Lauren, please-can't-breath...need-air-now..."

L:"Oh, sorry."

Still tight enough, but, well, less. Head at the brunette's back. Hands around her chest and stomach holding their bodies hard against each other. Eyes shut. Heavy breathing. Calm down. Inhale-one, exhale-two, inhale-three...

Light, looouuud again. Darkness. God she hated that light and dark and especially this loud part.

B:"Are you scared?"

Soft voice. Kind voice. Caring voice. That was new. Someone with sincere interest in her uncomfortable situation.

L:"Nooooo?- Maybe.- Yes!"

B:"Okay, wait- I do need my arms back, Lauren. I won't go away. Okay?"

L:"Promise?"

B:"Yeah."

Lauren let her go, unwillingly though, but still. Bo rolled away but only to the end of the mattress. Switching on a small light. Turning back.

Woah. Stunning. Eyes up, up, uuup, down, up!

A tight white tank top. No bra. And a very sweet, tiny piece of black underwear. Maybe lace. Was she drooling? Swallow that and keep your eyes up, woman!

B:"Better?"

L:"Mh hm."

Yeah, she totally believed that. Try again. Harder!

L:"Thank you."

Lighting again aaaand yup, thunder. Sure thing, she totally saw that coming. But still her whole body was shivering and shaking under the permanent stress.

B:"You're sweating."

L:"Mh hm?"

Bo:"What are you afraid of most right now?"

L:"Oh, uhm- Thunder, I guess. But uhm, I dislike that whole thunderstorm thing. I also don't do that well with- Darkness."

Looking down. Embarraaaasiiiing!

B:"Hey, come on. Look at me."

Okay. Same eyes, same look. No laughter or pointing fingers. No clapping of hands on knees. Instead a soft, warm hand captured her own, squeezing lightly. Laying back down. Face to face. Warm and gentle strokes of a thumb upon her knuckles. Soft and sympathetic dark orbs looking back at her. A comforting silence between them. An unspoken understanding. Just looks and strokes and slowing breathes.

Maybe Thunderstorms weren't that bad at all.

B:"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of something. We all have our baggage to carry."

Breaking the storm filled quietness with her velvet like voice. Yeah, the brunette was right. Fairy tale-like.

B:" I'm afraid of people. That's way I prefer living on this island all alone. At least for most of the time. I don't have visitors that much. And I suck at this whole meet and greet, being part of a community kind of crap. I am incompatible with mainstream."

L:"Oh, so... Are you afraid of me?"

B:"Pff, you? No. Look at you. Not even close to mainstream. You're a sea dog, and I said something about being afraid of people!"

They laughed. Until- Light, thunder, darkness. Shriek. Lamp? Where did your light go?

Ah there, there it was. Switched back on seconds later.

Oh oops, how did she end up there? On top of Bo?

God those eyes and lips and that skin and god she smelled so good. Like peaches and...

B:"Hey, uhm... You're okay up there?"

L:"Hmm? Uh, yeah, kind of. You're- soft, comfy."

B:"Did you just call me fat?"

L:"Ha, no. You're gorgeous."

Oops again. It slipped. Rolling off of her. Sliding onto the other side. Gliding on the floor like a snake. Space. Space was a good thing.

Oh look at the time-standing up, she started to get back to her night camp. Hadn't been this storm-thing barking in her face again. Flinch. Shock stated. Playing dead. Worked for some animals. Opossum-style. Or like some bugs.

B:"You want to stay here? Sleep in bed with me?"

Hell yes!

Turning she ran back in no time, tucked herself in, blanket up to her chin. God, twenty nine years old and afraid of nearly everything, but spiders. Those were actually quite interesting. How they could spin a net in about seconds, every one of it an unique artwork, sucking all the life juice out of the poor, little insect captured in those sticky webs. Fascinating.

L:"Thank you."

B:"It's okay. You're welcome."

Laying side by side. Listening to the heavy rain on the roof. Please, wood, keep your strength.

Still hearing thunder and seeing lightning, but less frequented and quieter.

L:"So, you're afraid of people, huh?"

Great Lauren. Perfect subject to come up with. Wooohoo!

B:"Ah yes. I-I tried with psychotherapy. It's called ochlophobia. I am afraid of crowds of people... When a place fills up I have this lump in my throat and then it begins to escalate. My palms are sweating first then my neck. My chest feels like pressed in a vise, it's getting harder and harder to breath. My heart starts pounding until I can here it in my ears, my head feels dizzy and everything starts spinning..."

L:"And all you can think about is, that you're going to die. Right there, right then... I know those feelings."

B:"Yeah. It's horrible."

L:"Yeah."

She never met anyone like this. No one ever understood. Fears had a firm grip on her. Influenced her daily schedule. Sleeping with a small light on, she really hated the dark. Morning rituals, she really needed structure. Studying all day, she really loved knowledge and it kept her mind busy. Night rituals, well, she really needed the day's end like it had begun. And, yet again, sleeping with the small light on.

Now she was a vet. A vet. Vet meant to have patients. Sick patients. With all kind of liquids coming out of several holes of their body. But what were gloves, mouth-masks and a not so small amount of disinfection for? Vet meant to sometimes reschedule because of an emergency. But what were doctor's assistance or service staff for? Vet meant to work in dirt sometimes. But dirt wasn't an issue. No. Just those little microorganism living in said dirt might be. But yet again: Gloves? Masks? Disinfection? Get the point?

L:"Uhm, would you mind to leave the light on for the night?"

B:"No, it's fine."

L:"Thanks."

B:"No problem-o."

Rain. Rain on the roof. Hard and loud. Better than thunder. Way better. Oh she knew a song about rain. With a man, an umbrella, a hat. Having fun, getting all wet, without a care. Singing and dancing. In the freaking rain! Crazy man, but who was she to argue.

B:"Lauren?"

L:"Hmm?"

B:"You're doing this humming-thing again."

L:"Oh. I haven't noticed."

B:"Singing in the rain? Really?"

L:"You know that song?"

B:"Yeah, sure. Who doesn't? Just because I live in the wilderness doesn't mean I'm a caveman. Well, cave-woman."

L:"Ha. Yes. But cavemen live in caves. You live in a barn. So basically, that makes you a barn-woman."

Giggle. She looked lovely when she giggled. And it sounded nice. Those eyes. Brown and with that sparkle. So intense and...

For crying out loud, she was staring again!

 _Stop it_. That woman could think Lauren was insane. Well, more than the obvious.

L:"You have beautiful eyes."

Well done. Insane, through and through. Rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. _Oh boy._

B:"Thank you. I- I think yours are really beautiful, too."

 _What_? Turning back, staring at one another. Lauren held onto the blanket like life depended on it on either side of her body. It had been a long time ago. That sharing a bed with someone thing. And never once she shared it with a complete stranger. She wasn't _that_ crazy. At least Lauren knows the stranger's name and that the brunette likes to bite her bottom lip when she's thinking hard.

Just like she was doing it now. And Lauren knew that she liked it, very, mucho, mucho más.

* * *

 **So? Any suggestions? Proposal for moddification? Good? Bad? Very bad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like that one and thanks to all your positive reactions. Wouldn't have thought when I started writing that one. So I guess I'll write some more. Tell me what you think, what you like or not.**

 **Twitter me (adrenaLYNN1986), reviews would be really cool and PM is also very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks Em!**

Chapter 4

Peaches. She did smell like peaches, but she tasted like peppermint. It was okay, although Lauren was more a spearmint kind of girl. But with all that softness and tenderness and fruitiness all around her, who was she to complain? Peppermint was good. Yeah, very good indeed.

Hands roaming along sides. Noses brushing against cheeks. Lips moving along lower lip and upper lip and back again. Hair got pulled here and there. Fingertips lingering on tender spots beneath her rib cage. On her bare skin. Under that old sleeping shirt she was wearing.

L:"Mmmh..."

Moan? Really? But yeah, why not? It felt great, so that Bo-Girl had earned it. She herself explored that half naked lower body with the outside of her right hand. Carefully. Slowly. Tentatively. From hipbone to knee and up again lightly scratching her nails into mesomorphic flesh.

B:"Ohhh..."

Strike. Holding up her upper body with her left arm. Hovering above Barn-Bo. She didn't even know this woman. Not a bit. Just a name. Bo Dennis. Living on an island. All alone. In a barn. A demolished barn. A demolished, slowly rotting barn. She could still be some kind of serial killer. A damn hot serial killer with...

B:"Goshhh..."

Oh she had found a sensitive spot. Right above the brunette's hip bone. Maybe, if the nail of her thumb brushed along that hollow and her palm clasped around the waist, maybe she'd hear this freaking erotic, husky voice again.

Skin, so voluptuous to touch. Lips, so unbearable to resist. Tastes, so uncommon to her senses.

Flip. Now trapped underneath. A heavy and overly warm but God damn welcoming female body on top of hers. A leg finding its way between her legs. Tangled in limbs, sheets, smells... That's what heaven must be like.

Maybe that's how it felt like being an astronaut. Thousands of thousands of miles above the clouds. Maybe that's how it felt like seeing the stars from up there. Like the one she could see with her eyes closed right now.  
Maybe that's how it felt like doing things without overthinking and analyzing all of them. Like she had done her whole life.

Gingerly, wet, sensual tongue. A distraction of that train of thoughts coming up again. A carefully sliding, silk-like tongue, testing waters along her upper lip. Solicited her mouth to open up and to bestow entrance. Like the prudent person she was, the only thing there was to do now was- you know, skip prudence. That tongue felt unlike anything she had ever experienced. She wanted more. More taste. More tongue. More lips. More skin. More...

L:"W-wait..."

What?

B:"Wh-what?"

Yeah, dudette. What?

L:"P-please... uh, slo-slow down."

No. Don't slow down. Go on. Go further. Make me...

B:"Sorry-I..."

L:"No, it's not..."

B:"Yes, I-uh..."

Now she's gone, well done blondie! What's up with you? It has been months. Months! She's hot, you're hot, she's turned on, you're turned on more than ever ... Peppermint-Peaches! Seriously!

L:"It's just, I- we..."

B:"Yeah, I know."

L:"You do?"

B:"Yes."

Good, maybe she could explain it? 'cause blondie didn't! And now, cold again! No brunette to look up to. No lips, no legs, no heavy welcoming warmth. No getting more. At least some taste was left and that scent. God she smelled like peaches. Lauren loved peaches. All sweet and juicy and sticky and... Stop it.

L:"Maybe I should go. The storm is gone and- I..."

B:"Yeah, I understand."

Great. No getting lucky for that stranded chicken tonight. Or ever for that matter.

L:"It's just that..."

B:"You don't have to explain."

L:"It feels like I have to."

B:"No, really. It's- not a requisite to get away from me. Just go."

Wha-? Where did that come from?

L:"I don't need a requisite-"

B:"That's what I just said, you- you know what? Whatever!"

Oh great. Very mature. Just turn around and cut me off.

L:"Bo-"

B:"Lauren, just go."

L:"O-kay."

Not okay. Not not not okay.

L:"So, uh, goodnight and, uhm- thanks for..."

A snore.

B:"Whatever."

Yeahhh, right. Standing up she left. Her legs still wobbly. Her chest still heaving. Her left arm like jelly. Tomorrow would be getting interesting. How could she look into those chocolate brown eyes again without these- feelings?

But first things first. How was she about to find any sleep after what had just happened? How, huh?

L:"I am such a dork!"

And again sleep wouldn't come. Sleep was left out for that night. Sleep was an ass.

Who needed sleep anyways? It was luxury. Yeah, okay, every being needed some decent rest. And yeah, without, one would die eventually.

Sea dogs were sleeping with one eye left open. Albatrosses were sleeping while they were flying. Some animals were sleeping with just one of their cerebral hemisphere. At least they all slept.

All but her. Laying on a bed of nails. Now more present than ever. Now that she knew about that being in heaven-shit.

Was that the sun? Sitting up, looking around. It was brighter than it had been before. When did that happen? Did she fall asleep without noticing? Listening. Nothing. Listening a bit more. Still nothing. No bird, no rain, no Bo, no- no Bo?

L:"Bo?"

Gosh, her throat burnt. Her voice breathy. She was in need for some water. Getting up. Cold wood, warm air. No more peppermint taste. Nope, actually far from peppermint. More like- oh yes, a bottle of water. A glass on the sink. Filled up. Emptied in seconds. Another one. Now that was better. Okay, she would give her voice another try.

L:"Bo?"

No answer. Yet again. Okay, maybe she had heard but wouldn't answer. Talking about last night. Talking about a spirit of stubbornness. Talking about the fishing brunette. Fishing? Maybe she had gone to work.

Why hadn't she realized, that the brunette had left this starless accommodation?

Heading for the door. Stretching her arm for the handle and...

L:"Ouch!"

Door against head. This wood was more stable than she had thought. Head lost that battle. Rubbing her hand along the throbbing pain.

B:"Dammit, freaking, fu- Lauren? God, I'm sorry. You okay?"

Oh there it was. That scent. Fruits for breakfast... wasn't an option after- you know.

L:"Wow, ouch. Yes, thanks. I just was- not prepared to get a door-to-head-check."

A chuckle. That was a good sign. And a soft hand on her skin that wasn't her own. Even better.

B:"But normally you are?"

L:"I'm always prepared."

That sounded a bit dirty. Wasn't intended. Not really. But, a bit, yes.

That caressing touch along the side of her cheek stopped abruptly. Where did you go? The brunette walked past. The blonde closed that boxer of a door and turned around.

L:"Why, uh, why were you cursing, when you came in?"

B:"I wasn't."

L:"Sure you were."

B:"Nope."

L:"Okay maybe our vocabulary has a different definition of words like 'dammit' and 'freaking' and one you shouldn't say with the mouth you kiss your mother with."

B:"You don't know my mother!"

Oh. That harshness again. Wrong time, for the wrong joke. She had a really good sense of timing. Not.

L:"I'm sorry, I- I wasn't about to pry or assume that-"

B:"Whatever."

Walking over to the sink. Was the brunette fixing breakfast? She shouldn't cut those tomatoes with that much force or she'd...

B:"Freaking, fuck. Damn!"

L:"Let me see."

B:"No."

Hiding the cut. Really? That shirt would be kaput with all that blood on it. Stubborn brunette.

L:"C'mon. Let me see."

B:"Why? It's just a cut."

L:"So why are you crying then, when it's nothing. Now stop being childish and let-me-see!"

A sniff.

B:"I'm not crying."

Sure.

L:"Okay. That is a deep one. Do you have any medical supplies around here? Some disinfectant? Some gauze? Anything? We need to stop the bleeding."

The cut on her palm wasn't as bad as it could have been. Wouldn't even need stitches. But with all the strength Bo laid upon the knife it could have been worse. Nonetheless her left hand was covered in red liquid and some droplets found their way onto the floor. Still there was no answer.

L:"Bo? I asked for some- Bo?"

She looked pale. Really pale. Like ghost-pale. And she stood there staring at the wound. Her breaths puffy. Short. Short and puffy.

L:"Bo? Bo, look at me."

One hand around the wrist, holding the wounded hand up a bit, tightly to suppress the veins, the other cupping a rather cold and slightly sweaty cheek. Chin up.

L:"Look at me. Okay- good. It's not that bad, Bo. Okay? I tell you what we'll do. We gonna get you to sit down on the couch, yes? You'll tell me where I can find some gauze and in a matter of seconds you'll be as good as new. Okay?"

Eyes searching eyes. Light on dark ones. A small nod of the barn-woman. Not that tough anymore. The blonde was leading her to sit down.

B:"Bathroom, under- sink."

Her voice. Unsteady. Hoarse. Her breath. Shallow. Panting. Her skin. Still white. Still cold. Still sweaty.

L:"Okay. Look at me."

Holding her chin up again.

L:"I'll be right back. Don't faint. I'll fix this."

Just blinking the eyes. No nodding. No other movement. Staring at the blonde. Walking backwards. Holding gazes. Turning and rushing for the bathroom. Searching the items. The brunette was well stuffed. More or less a whole pharmacy inside that closet. Interesting.

Grabbing the objects needed, running back. Just in time to see the woman staring at the cut, forearm covered in blood stains, slowly gliding to towards the floor.

L:"Oh no, no, no. You won't. Come on. Look at me."

Holding the drifting body. Slapping her cheeks.

L:"Hey! Stay with me here. Okay? I got all that I need. So, lay back on the couch. There you go."

Helping her lay down. Legs up on the backrest. Kneeling on the floor, she held the blood covered palm and began to clean up the mess.

Chocolate orbs observed the facial features of the healer. Focusing her gaze on the blonde in front of her.

B:"I'm not good with blood. I mean, seeing my own blood. Never have been. The docs had had to force me to get some blood samples when I was little."

That explained all that medical stuff.

B:"And I'm healthy."

Looking up. Confused. Healthy? Yes okay.

B:"I mean, because- we don't know each other and here you are with my, you know, all over you and I just wanted you to know. I- I don't have a contagious disease, or something."

L:"Okay."

She hadn't even thought about that.

B:"I'm all checked."

L:"Yes, good."

B:"Living on an Island and alone and stuff. I do prevention."

What?

B:"No, I mean... I get checked. My blood. Whether I'm healthy or I need to add some more minerals and stuff. And I also get checked for diseases. I do much better with blood samples now than I did as a kid. I just faint every now and then."

Should have been a joke. But didn't reach the right spots.

Silence. She wasn't good with standing silence. She wasn't good in talking either. But she needed distraction. From the facts she had just heard. From those scents and the feel of touching the other woman's skin. From those pictures of last night coming up when she breathed in. From those emotions almost bursting her chest when she breathed out.

L:"So you wanna tell me what made you curse like that?"

Keeping her eyes on the job at hand. Literally.

B:"I didn't curse. I just- needed to vent my, ouwa!"

L:"Sorry."

B:"That really burns!"

L:"I should have told you. Disinfecting hurts a bit."

B:"How do you know all that?"

L:"Know what?"

B:"You acted really fast and all in control as if you did something like that everyday."

Looking up shortly. Those dark orbs still fixed on whiskey brown ones. Better to not stare, better to continue to disinfect the wound, better to gather her own thoughts.

L:"Yes, well, I kind of do that as a living."

B:"So you're a doc?"

L:"You sound surprised."

B:"N- no. It's, uhm, just..."

L:"Yes, you don't need to interlard your speech. I know. You look at me and you see that dumb blonde girl who floats onto the middle of the ocean in a rubber boat, who is afraid of lightning and who seems like someone who needs a safety net... Someone like me couldn't do something like being a doctor. Bearing responsibility for others in need, when that one is more in need of being carried than anyone else."

That's what all of them saw in her. That's why she wanted to prove them wrong. Or maybe prove it to herself, too.

B:"That's not what I see when I look at you."

Her voice had changed in tone. Not husky but more of a whisper. More kind. More caring. More something she couldn't name.

L:"I'm not a doc. Well, not what you think of a doc. I'm a vet."

Holding her breath. Staring at the cut. Pressing some compress upon the bleeding area. Trying to maintain busy.

B:"A vet."

L:"In flesh and blood. Oh, uh, sorry. Terrible use of words here."

Wrapping the gauze around the hand. Still pressing at the wound to keep the blood in check.

L:"See? All good now. You should keep the pressure a bit longer. Uh, what's that saying? It'll all be healed until you'll be getting married."

B:"That is a terrible one."

L:"Sorry, it's all I could do with the supplies I-"

B:"No I meant the saying. You did a great job here. Thank you, for everything. You must be a great vet."

A compliment? Looking up. Searching for anything that revealed those words for what they had to be. Just words. But finding nothing but sincerity.

When did they get so close? Face to face. Still holding onto each others hands. Warm eyes staring into insecure ones. Hearts beating fast and strong. One could hear their song from miles away. Leaning forward. Just a few inches more. Breath fell on her lips. Hot and slightly wet. A bit closer. Noses barely touching.

B:"So, uh, breakfast?"

Blinking her eyes, remaining in the position for a second longer. What- where- when...? The brunette was off the couch in a rush. Starting to set the table and boiling some water to make coffee the old fashioned way.

Gulp.

L:"S-sure."

Standing up. Cleaning up the former aid-bench. Tossing used, wet, red gauze into the trash near by.

L:"I- uh, can I take a shower?"

B:"Yes sure. But it'll be cold since we used all of the warm water yesterday. The sun has yet to-"

L:"I don't care."

She really didn't, just needed space. Fast. Now. To think. To not think. To get away from all these- things inside of her, making no sense at all. Not looking back she made her way to the home-installed-waterfall. Maybe some cool water would wash away the boiling heat growing from deep within her body.

The Island-Lady had been right, it was freezing cold. Like, what the heck, freezing cold. Shivering, she stood under the spray. Must have been at least fifteen minutes now. Fifteen minutes, three hours, until a chasm yawned. God, she had been so stupid. Why had she been so stupid? Kissing a total stranger. Laying in the bed of a total stranger. Almost going all the way with a total stranger.

L:"'Wh- what could p- p- possibly go wrong?' He s- s- aid. Dam- mit!"

She had to get out of that shower. Or she would die because of hypothermia. Not a pleasant way to go.

Stepping forward, turning the water off. Better. But still her body was shaking. Clutching her arms around herself.

L:"Shit!"

She had forgotten to take her clothes with her. And some towels.

L:"G- great, Lewis. Dork T- two point O-o! Th- the new update available n- now."

Looking around. Teeth chattering. A chair near the door. A towel. A shirt, not hers' but it would fit. A shorts, not hers' either but better then nothing. That brunette must have placed it there for her. Getting ready to go back into awkward-land outside that bathroom.

At the table. One plate. One mug. One napkin. Vegetables, fruits, bread and some cheese. Neatly arranged. A pot of coffee waiting for her. No Bo. A small piece of paper staring back at her.

L:"Enjoy your meal."

And she did. In silence. Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, it's been some time and this isn't that long but I wanted to bring it up anyways, so I hope you have some fun.**

 **Thanks to my beta EmCelle and go read her work as long as there is some time left!**

 **Don't own Lost Girl.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Some years back, somewhere in Toronto, Canada_

Dyson: "Toronto Police! Don't move! Hands up where I can..."

Lauren: "Dyson?"

A loud bang. Wood against brick wall. A different bang than the rhythmic ones Lauren had heard only seconds before and definitely not as satisfying and relaxing as the ones she felt before.

Shirt in hand. A screaming girl underneath her body. As well, that tone wasn't as excited and turned on as it had been seconds before.

L: "What the hell, are you... put that fucking gun down!"

D: "Sorry!"

L: "And turn around!"

D: "S-sorry!"

Great. Her brother in full Police Department Gear at the bedroom door. A wide opened bedroom door. Looking, no, staring at her naked buttock and back, blocking the view of that damn hot woman on the sideboard opposite the entrance, also almost naked. Was that a grin?

L: "I said turn around! Just go! Dyson, go."

Eyes shooting venom.

D: "I'll wait ou-"

L: "Gooooo!"

Hands in the air, he left. Giggling. Not even closing the door.

Girl: "What was that?"

L: "My stupid brother."

Being pushed off of that warm and soft flesh, the blonde was kissing, biting, blowing hot breaths on only seconds ago. Stumbling over clothes and shoes. Almost hitting the floor. Damn that girl was strong.

G: "You can't be serious."

What did Lauren do? She wasn't the one bursting into that meat fest of limbs and moans and sucking flesh. No! Not her. But her damn brother, who gonna pay for that! She was so close. So fucking close, literally.

L: "Tara, I'm sorry. Let me kick his ass and maybe we could-"

T: "I think you better go with him."

L: "But, uhm, okay."

Picking up clothes. She found her jeans on the nightstand, bra next to it on the floor, a sock, a second sock under the bed. Oh her panties, she loved those black ones. How did they end up on the floor lamp at the window? Anyways, she was positive that she had come over with a blouse on that evening. A white one, with long sleeves and...

T: "You looking for this?"

The blonde was kneeling on the floor, bare ass in mid air. Looking up to the girl next to the door, holding that blouse in slender fingers and the sheets around her body. Tightly. Lauren was searching for that piece of fabric under the sideboard she had felt pure blitheness and an almost life changing orgasm upon.

Really that good. Really that close. And most of all, really that frustrating.

Standing up, walking over, smiling apologetically.

L: "I really am sorry about my brother."

Taking the blouse. Slipping in her panties and bra. Zipping up her jeans, then hopping along the floor, adjusting her socks to get to her shoes. Interesting. Her shoes were waiting patiently right in front of the closet. How ever did they end up there...

L: "Seriously, I don't know what has gotten into him."

Tara was staring at the floor. Very silent. Both hands now clinging on those sheets. Buttoning her blouse, the blonde tried again.

L: "I had a really great evening with you and I'd really love to-"

T: "Don't forget your car keys. I think you threw them on the kitchen counter after we got in."

Well, that sounded like she just received a full blown push in the balls. Her girl balls. Deep inside her guts. Hurt like hell and you wouldn't even know where to put on that damn ice pack.

L: "Ooo-kay."

Leaning forward to catch one last taste of that delicious lips, but just found the soft skin of a palm instead. Okay, a palm. Could have been worse.

L: "So, uh, okay. I- I'll give you a call when-"

T: "I'd rather you didn't."

Ouch. That is the worst-thing. Slapped, smacked, clashed in her face.

L: "But- uhm..."

T: "Look, Lauren..."

Her blue eyes wouldn't stand still or once lock with those begging hazel ones.

T: "You are really great and I had a lot of fun those past three weeks..."

L: "And here it comes..." Spoken to herself, under her breath, Tara didn't even realize she had said anything.

T: "... but- uhm, I think we should stop seeing each other. Don't get me wrong, it's not you..."

Oh no, please, just don't. No. No...

T: "... it's me."

Oh God!

L: "Yeah, well, then..."

T: "Yes. I was told that your brother..."

Wait what?

L: "What about my brother?"

Challenging eyes. A hint of anger in her voice. Right now she wanted to hurt Dyson, really bad, but that's her right as his sister. No one else's.

T: "Ciara said, that-"

L: " _Ciara_? What does she have to do with anything?"

Ciara. Pff. Lauren couldn't stand her. She had been an awful girlfriend. She broke Dyson's heart when she made out in that club, with that chick, on that dance floor. A chick! A hot one, she had to admit, but Dyson broke down. Asking Lauren, what she had that he hadn't. Well, apart from the obvious...

T: "She told me to be careful, because you and your brother would share a very- _deep_ relationship. And that he would be overly protective when it comes to you."

Okay. Enough.

L: "You know what? I think you're right. I shouldn't call you. And neither should you try to call me."

Stomping out, grabbing keys, storming through the front door. Dyson's forefinger held up in the air, mouth open to speak...

L: "Not now, Dyson. We're leaving. Now!"

D: "Okay."

Step, step, step, stumbling, straightening up against the wall, walking on, step, step, outside the front door.

D: "Lau-"

L: "Your car?"

Frustrated, impatient. She just wanted to leave. Forget that night. Forget her anger. Forget that she really wanted to hurt Dyson. Very much.

D: "Over there, but uhm..."

L: "Not now Dyson!"

D: "Okay."

Walking up to that Chevrolet. A black Chevrolet. Plastered with big letters. P-O-L-I-C-E.

Unbelievable. He knew how to make an entrance. The blue lights still flipping. But no sounds. Better this way. Neighbors at windows, watching, staring, whispering.

Fuck off!

L: "That's so not happening."

Entering the front seat. Staring out the windshield. Waiting for the engine to rev. Dyson climbed in. Looking at the fuming blonde.

What's that's smell? After shave. Not Dyson's. Not hers for sure.

Turning around. A man in the back. Holding chips in his left and a Slush Ice up to his mouth. Frozen in tracks. Watching her. Like a movie. Lips in search for the straw. Tongue swirling to catch the plastic.

L: "And who the hell are you?"

Slurping. Gulping. Watching.

Man: "Hale?"

L: "Hale?"

Man: "Hale!"

Turning back to Dyson. Eyes searching his. Waiting. Waiting longer. Brows perking up. Explanation please?

D: "Oh, uh that's Hale!"

L: "Really?"

D: "Yes."

H: "Yup!"

L: "Oh boy!"

Hands in air. Eyes darting out. More explanation, like now!

D: "Oh, you want to know _who_ Hale is?"

L: "Wow Dyson, you're really _fast_ tonight."

D: "He's my partner!"

L: "Your partner?"

D: "My partner."

H: "Yup."

L: "Hale is your partner?"

D: "That's what I said."

L: "Like in Police Officer Partner- Partner?"

D: "Yes."

H: "Yup."

L: "Great!"

Hands falling on knees with a claps. A loud one. That hurt a bit. She sighed. A heavy breath. Turning back to her brother, she stared, and stared. And punched his shoulder, and punched and punched and punched and...

D: "Ouch dammit, Laur! St- Stop! Lauren!"

L: "You dumb-ass! Fucking, fracking, freaking, holly, goddamn dumb-ass!"

She heard cracking of chips between teeth and more slurping and a rustle of a bag and more crackling of chips.

L: "Stop that!"

Hale in the back, dead in tracks again. Mouth open, chips inches away. His hand moved slowly to his lips.

Forefinger pointing dangerously. Eyes piercing.

L: "Don't you dare!"

Mouth closing, hands opening and the fried potatoes fell down.

L: "Drive!"

D: "Okay."

Silence. Street lamps rushed past. Light, dark, light, dark, light. A red one stopped the car. She felt eyes on her. Two pairs. Her jaw clenched hurtfully, tight fist clutched the sides of her seat, preventing them from moving on their own and right into those faces looking at her.

D: "I-"

L: "What was that Dyson?"

D: "You haven't been returning my calls."

L: "Yeah, I was kinda busy there!"

D: "You haven't been returning my messages either!"

L: "So now this is my fault?"

Those noises again. Slurping, crackling, gulping, rustling of a bag. She'd kill both. Maybe she could put a slant on the crime as acting out of self-defense. She could almost taste insanity on her tongue. Crawling up into her brain.

D: "No, All I'm saying is..."

L: "Yeah what are you saying? 'Cause I don't get it. Really! How did you even find me?"

H: "Oh now, that is getting interesting!"

L+D: "Shut up!"

Dead stare. Hale holding his chips free hand up in defense, mouthing 'ooookay'.

L: "And where in all black holes out there, did you find this Big Crunch?"

H: "What was that?"

High pitched voice.

D: "He's my part-ner!"

Stretching the last word.

L: "And that is important because...?"

Waving hands. Finish that sentence. Nice game they played on cold winter nights to forget the shivers.

H: "I wouldn't miss all," drawing circles with chips and Slush ice hands, " _this_!"

Shaking head. Looking back to her brother.

L: "Forget it. So, may I repeat as you haven't answered yet: How- did you find- meeee?"

Emphasizing the question on the important parts. 'How' and 'find me'. To make sure he'd get it this time.

Dyson mumbled some words. The traffic light turned from red, to green and to red again. Good thing it was dark and late and no one was on the streets anymore. No one but them.

L: "What was that?"

D: "Police stuff."

H: "He tracked your phone!"

D: "Hale?!"

H: "What man? You did!"

L: " _What_?"

Anger in her voice. Confusion in his gaze. Suppressed laughter from the backseat. Okay, she'd kill that crunch-slurper first.

L: "Y-You misused Police equipment on your first months as a rookie to track down my fucking phone? What the hell were you thinking Dyson? You could get fired! This is totally illegal."

Silence.

L: "Dyson!"

D: "I know, Laur!"

L: "So why did you-"

D: "I was afraid okay?"

Blink. Blink again just to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

L: "What?"

Much softer now, less heated. Her hand sliding across the middle console to find his hand on his thigh.

L: "I wasn't even gone for a day."

D: "You haven't been returning my calls, Laur. You've never ever not returned my calls. And you weren't at home. You normally are at home when I come back from work. 'cause you're studying, like all the time. 'Cause you're smart. You're the smartest person I know.

And when you're not devouring your books, you're preparing one of those slimy organic meals that you love and I hate but I eat them nonetheless, 'Cause it makes you happy and they keep me staying healthy and when you're happy, I'm happy and I just- freaked out I guess."

L: "Dyson..."

D: "No look,..."

He took her hand in his now. They locked eyes. His face full of guilt and sadness and... those damn noises again.

D: "Dude, could you maybe not do that?"

H: "Yup."

But he didn't. Instead continued to eat and drink and stare and just being all audience like.

D: "Anyways, look, Lauren. I am sorry. I really am. But we have about three in the morning and you are acting out of character right now, because, boy three in the fucking morning! You rip my balls off or at least throw something heavy at me for being too freaking loud every time I sit in our living room, watching TV, but you decided that it was sleeping time."

She chuckled. All the anger vanished into thin air. Maybe he was overly protective. Maybe he overreacted. Maybe he was an ass most of the time. But he cared. He cared big time. No one else did.

L: "I'm sorry, too."

Grabbing inside her bag, searching for her phone. It was on vibrate and the display spitted three hundred sixty five missed calls and helluva lot of unread messages at her. A smile on her lips and the phone near her head, showing the reminder of the events to her brother, who acted like her father. Her _twin_ brother and she was grateful to have him in her life more than ever.

L: "Don't ever change, Dyson."

They share a hug. A tight one.

L: "And don't you dare doing something like that again."

She whispered in his ear and pinched his junk hard when she turned away. He yelled and she smiled and Hale hollered throwing chips all over the backseat.

 **Tell me something ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, a bit BoLo time. Doccubus all the way and hell yessssss, we did it all the way!**

 **Have fun and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks Em!**

 **I don't own Lost Girl.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 _Present. Moore's Island._

Lauren was done sitting around. Breakfast long eaten, dishes long cleaned, patients long gone. She got outside. It wasn't that hot anymore, like yesterday. Rather cold. Her blouse dry again, her pants, too. She couldn't find her socks anymore, but her shoes fitted well enough. Looking around she saw her. Dark blue shirt, cut low. Deep red shorts, ending mid thigh. Heavy boots. Black but covert in brown dirty.

Axe. Woosh. Crack. Broken wood.

Brunette hair loosely waving, jumping up and down with every rush of the sharp tool.

L: "What are you doing?"

B: "I'm painting."

Axe. woosh. Crack. Broken wood, again.

L: "Funny!"

B: "What does it look like I'm doing, genius?"

Placing the next log on a tree stump cut short. Axe in the air over the brunette's head. Woosh. Crack.

B: "I'm cutting firewood."

L: "Looks more likely that you're killing those wooden blocks."

B: "They are-", woosh, crack, "-already dead."

Sitting down on a bigger oak log. Slightly wet bark underneath her jeans. Opposite the chopping woman. Arms crossed over her chest. Watching. Waiting. Slightly shivering.

Woosh. Crack. Woosh. Crack. Woosh, axe stopped in midair.

B: "What are _you_ doing?"

L: "Just waiting."

B: "What for?"

L: "Uh, the bus, obviously."

Woosh. Crack.

B: "Funny!"

L: "Really?"

B: "Yeah. You should think about your own stand up comedy show."

L: "Well, thank you. I hear that a lot."

She didn't.

L: "Actually, I have a large collection of knock knock jokes."

She didn't either.

B: "Yea-", woosh, crack, "-eah?"

L: "Yup."

B: "Great!"

L: "Knock knock."

The brunette stared and stared and...

B: "Whatever!"

Okay, not in the mood.

Another log, another crack, another piece of tree falling upon the growing scads of firewood.

Cutting faster. Smashing harder. Replacing quicker.

L: "Don't you think you've lost enough blood for today?", pointing on the bandaged hand.

The brunette's breath coming out short. Small sounds of physical effort. Getting louder. Breathing stronger. Chest heaving. Locks swirling. More, more, more...

L: "Bo?"

More, even more, even faster, even harder, even louder...

L: "Okay, Bo! Stop!"

Axe in air. Axe back down. Axe back up. Axe...

L: _"Bo_!"

A strong grip on the tool wielding arm. Hampering further movements. A furious woodcutter. A concerned vet. Deep brown eyes, darkened with anger glaring into light brown ones, filled with solicitude. Sweat painting the brunette's shirt, bathing her forehead. Damp hairline. Must have been working for some time now.

B: "Let me go!"

Low. Quiet. Dangerous. Out of breath.

L: "No!"

Low. Quiet. Unflinching. Steady and calm.

They stood face to face. Axe in the air, hand on forearm. Staring at each other. Waiting for anyone to make the next move. Sharing hot breaths.

B: "I need to cut firewood!"

L: "You have more than enough for the next _summer_ nights."

B: " _Winter_ will come eventually."

L: "Bo...", a soft voice tried again.

The brunette's left hand, a small reddened spot soaking through the gauze, took hold on the working tool hovering over their heads, grabbing then slamming it deep into the stump. Splitting its annual rings. Not breaking eye contact even once.

B: "Happy now?"

Watching the blonde's features through tight slits.

Sighing, letting go of the forearm. Muscles twitching under her fingertips. Looking down and stepping back. Embracing herself, blonde locks falling freely over her shoulder. A curtain. Hiding behind. Hearing heavy footsteps on muddy ground. Leaving. A door yanked open, crashing into the lock seconds later.

Silence again. Not even birds singing. Not even leaves rustling. Just quietness.

L: "Great."

Sighing again. Looking up in the cloudy sky. Rain started pouring without being noticed. Droplets plopping on her skin. Soaking her hair. Wetting her blouse. The air had cooled by last nights thunderstorm now even more palpable with heaven's meltdown. A light grumble in the distance breaking through the soundless forest.

Another one would come soon. Another nightmare of nature. Another freak-show to be afraid of.

L: "Super! I am one lucky stranded sea dog."

Walking back to the barn. Unsure of what to find on the inside.

Mud under her shoes. Squelch, squelch, squelch, slip, sliiiide, stop. Finding her balance again. Another few steps to the front door. Wind came up. Getting heavier with every passing second. Getting stronger with every breath. Getting under her skin with carrying every sound of thunder nearer to her ears.

L: "Shit!"

Opening door, closing door, standing still. Looking down to a pair of dirty boots next to the frame. Slipping out of her own.

L: "Bo?"

No answer.

L: "Oh boy!"

Walking on bare feet. Panels cracking. Eyes scanning the kitchen, searching over the living room, landing on the white linen of the separating folding privacy screen. Where did she go to? Pricking up her ears, she listened. No water meant no shower running. But there was one sound. Unfamiliar. Like scratching something sharp along something blunt.

L: "Bo?"

Looking around the textile barrier there she was. Sitting on her bed, against the headrest, stick in her left, knife in her right. Carving? Really? What was it with that brunette and her obsession like demeanor for blades? Sharp ones no less! Sashaying through the hard texture. Gliding as if it was a piece of butter. Maybe she was an adrenaline junkie? Maybe she was used to living on the edge. But maybe she was simply _crazy_!

L: "Bo. Why didn't you answer me? It's not like you didn't hear me?"

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

L: "Oh come on. You can't just ignore me!"

Scratch. Scratch.

L: "You are... I don't know what you are. Words are failing me right now."

B: "Whatever!"

L: "Oh look, it does speak!"

B: "Oh look, it doesn't stop speaking!"

L: "Oh look, it would stop, if that other it _started_ speaking!"

The Barn-Girl looked up.

Oh please don't cut and stare!

L: "Could you... Would you please put the knife down, you're making me nervous."

Again that look. Tight slits. Lips a thin line. Holding the knife up in the air, between forefinger and thumb. Lauren didn't like knifes. That's why she loved Chinese. No knives on the table. That Blade-Runner opened the drawer of the bedside table. With a loud thud the sharp item disappeared. A final push, another plop of the drawer and the brunette sat up straight again. Holding gazes all along, like before with the ax.

Blade Runner. Awesome movie. Her favorite ending, was the one with the unicorn. The blonde loved unicorns. She loved mythology. She loved extra-terrestrial. She loved outta space. Oh if she had been an astronaut, she would have...

Oh the brunette's lips were moving. So she was talking. Damn.

L: "Sorry, what now?"

B: "I asked, whether you're happy now?"

L: "Oh. Yes. I mean no. I mean..."

God why was it so hard to talk to that woman?

L: "Are you okay?"

B: "Sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

Seriously? The bleeding hand? The ax session? The knify-knife next to your _bed_?

L: "You don't seem- okay."

B: "How would _you_ know? You don't even know me."

L: "I- uh..."

B: "Whatever!"

With that she robbed off of the bed and walked away.

L: "Just great... Bo, wait!"

B: "Don't follow me all the time!"

L: "Well, first of all, we were just talking and you went away.."

B: "I've finished talking!"

L: " _I_ haven't though! And secondly..."

Was that an eye roll? Definitely!

L: "And secondly, it started raining again and there is another storm coming and I don't have much of an option as I don't know anywhere else to go to!"

The Island-Girl shrugged and sat down in the middle of the couch, staring straight forward, playing with a strand of brown hair. The blonde joined her. Sitting close, shoulders brushing against one another. A sharp intake of breath, a hectic look to the blonde and a sudden move into the far corner of the sofa, hands found a place under the brunette's thighs.

L: "You're doing it again!"

B: "Do- Doing what?"

L: "Running away!"

B: "I'm still right beside you."

L: "But you'd rather be somewhere else. Somewhere far away."

B: "That's not true."

A snort. A shrug. A stare. Motioning at the Barn-Girl's sitting position. Up and down. Twice. For emphasis.

B: "Yeah, well, I told you, I'm not good with having company."

L: "You also said, you were afraid of _people_ , not me!"

B: "Yeah? Well, maybe that was a lie."

L: "I don't believe you."

B: "Then don't!"

L: "Bo!"

B: "Lauren!"

L: "You're stubborn!"

B: "You're pushy!"

L: "You're... You're... ugh!"

Jumping up from the sofa. Pacing in front of the kitchen counter. Hands in air, head shaking.

B: "Yeah? What? Say it!"

Both standing now. The air grew thicker with every breath. Lauren felt her anger raising in her chest. She hated arguments. She avoided them. She wasn't good dealing with tension. She wasn't good with overpowering emotions. She just wasn't good with stuff like that. She needed space and she needed it immediately.

L: "You're frustrating," mumbling while rushing past a boiling brunette.

Fleeing. That's what she did. That's her thing. That's what she was good at. She didn't care whether that Bo-Girl had heard her or not. One shoe, the second shoe, opening the door. At least she had tried. A hand slammed against the wood and wrested the knob out of her hand.

B: "What are you doing?"

A warm body barely touching her side. A heaving chest pushing against her upper arm. Too close. Too close. Too fucking close.

L: "I'm _painting_."

Shoving the lingering hand away and off of that door she tore open once again. Water, like everywhere. Heavy rain drops splashing to the ground. A big puddle transforming into something huge. A river like freshet. Hesitantly she stepped forward.

B: "Lauren, don't..."

L: "You don't want me here Bo. So I'm leaving."

B: "You don't even know where you are."

L: "I'm a big girl. I'll figure it out. It's an Island. Worst that could happen, I'd find more water!"

Standing in the pouring rain. Midday but dark as night. A stormy wind clutching wetness like a running shower all over her body. A hand at her wrist. Keeping her from going any further. Shaking it off.

Blonde tresses clinging to her face. She didn't turn around. She didn't say a word. She just moved forward.

B: "Lauren it's raining!"

A bright light. A collimated beam drew a line through the black clouded sky. Flinching the blonde stopped in tracks. Damn weather. Damn rain. Damn... A peal of thunder. Fear rushed through her veins, her every pore, her very being.

Fuck off brontophobia. Go. Get a grip. Go now. Just do it. For once.

And she did. She went on and on and on...

B: "Lauren! Lauren, it's bloody raining and there is a hell of a thunderstorm going on! You hear me? Lauren!"

Yeah, she did, but she didn't care.

Her feet sloshing through thick dirt. Branches clashing like whips on her face, her back, her chest. Rain, an applauding crowd all around her.

She felt scared, she felt lost, she felt fucking abandoned. And she hated it. Tears threatened to burst. She wouldn't cry. She just wouldn't. So she whistled. Then she hummed. Then she sang. Quiet. Then louder.

L: "Just walking in the rain. Getting soaking wet. Torturing my heart. By trying to forget."

Lightning, thunder. Flinching. Almost slipping.

L: "Gosh! Okay. Breathe!"

Walking on.

L: "Just walking in the rain. So alone and blue. All because my heart. Still remembers- ugh, damn song!"

Lightning, thunder, squeaking. Hand above heart, pounding heavy in her chest.

Something grabbed her by the wrist. Something strong and warm. Something was pulling her backwards. Something was _forcing_ her backwards.

She tried to fight. She smacked her free left hand against someone. She tried to kick but failed and slipped and fell and was greeted by the wet and cold ground. She kicked again. This time with success.

That someone fell. Hard. Atop of the blonde.

S: "Ouch! God dammit Lauren!"

L: "Bo?"

B: "Yeah, who else?"

L: "Well, I don't know?! Maybe Thor himself, because I dislike his little slam session."

Lighting, thunder, after-growling.

The short brightness lit the surroundings. The brunette looked down on the blonde. Grinning.

B: "Ouch!"

Rubbing her left upper arm.

L: "For freaking the hell out of me! And that.."

Smack.

B: "Ouwa! Right on the same spot!"

Smirking herself. She knew. She was well trained in close combat. The fortune of growing up with a jughead of a twin brother.

L: "That was for making me fall into a puddle of mud!"

B: "I'm sorry."

Softly spoken. No kidding anymore. No joking around. No making fun. Sincerity. In her voice, in her eyes, all over her face.

L: "Yeah... Me, too."

Laying still. A hand brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Her heart was racing again. But not out of fear but anticipation. Her breathing shallow. Looking in caring dark pools. Staring at waiting lips before they met with lighter brown orbs again.

B: "I'm really sorry."

Nodding. Unfit to do anything than that. Gasping when she felt warm puffs of air against her skin. Heaving her head off of the ground and leaning in. A brush of skin. A touch of fingers. A jolt of lightning and a bang of thunder. A feel of lips upon her lips. Lightly, feathery. But stopped. Wouldn't press more fully.

B: "Maybe we should get back home," a whisper breathed across her mouth.

L: "Yeah."

B: "Yeah."

Still staring. Still not moving. Still waiting patiently.

L: "Or maybe you should kiss me."

* * *

Song: Johnny Ray- Walking in the rain


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first of all: SORRY. It's been awhile since my last update. This is also a very very short chapter but I wanted to give you at least something before the year comes to an end.**

 **Thanks to FreeingTheWriteWithin for helping me out here and who tries to motivate me to get my fingers back on the keyboard like all the time :) Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

She was wet. Soaking wet. Rain was pouring heavily. Dark clouds enlightened with outbursts of energy. Loud drumming of thunder filled the chaos all around her. Laying in the dirt. Surrounded by mud. Mud covered most of her backside. Wind was yelling through the woods. An inner voice was yelling through her brain.

Yelling about germs. Yelling about diseases coming from germs. Yelling about treatments that come with diseases coming from germs.

But oddly enough, she didn't care.

Not a second.

Not a bit.

Looking up. Watching those beautiful eyes watching her. Smelling the Barn-Girl's unique scent pushing its way through earthy ones. Feeling light fingertips upon her face cleaning off strands of soil.

She should have been freezing. The ground was cold. The wind was cold. The rain upon her skin was cold. But she wasn't. That heavy warmth on top of her.

Like a blanket covering her. Like hot tea filling her. Like a shelter securing her.

L: "Or maybe you should kiss me."

Was that her own voice? Did she just say that?

She couldn't move. Well, of course she couldn't feeling that brunette everywhere, but she _couldn't_ move.

Like her muscles wouldn't listen when her brain told them to contract.

Arms laying flat next to her. Hands balled into fists. Head a few inches above the ground. Staring up. Waiting. Longing.

B: "I should?"

A whisper. Nothing more. Barely audible.

A nod. Nothing more. Barely visible.

Her mind was racing. Germs. Diseases. Mud. Dirt. Rain. Lightning. Thunder.

Oh boy that thunder.

Get up. Get up. Get up and run away. Go and never...

L: "No!"

B: "No?"

L: "Not- you. Me!"

B: "I don't under..."

The heck.

Hands rushing up. Pulling those luscious lips down to meet hers. Crashing together. A surprised whimper. A pleased groan. Just milliseconds, maybe less and the brunette pressed her weight more aggressively against the blonde. Fingers in muddy hair, on wet clothes, on heated skin. Sliding, roaming, searching.

L: "Hmm.."

Lips on her throat. Nipping, sucking. Teeth at her jaw. Biting, nibbling. A tongue along her collarbone. Licking, gliding.

She couldn't get enough. She couldn't feel enough. She couldn't taste enough. She needed more. More lips, more tongue, more skin, more Bo!

B: "Wha- what's wrong?"

L: "Huh? Wha- Why did you stop?"

B: "You said my name."

L: "I did?"

A shy nod. A sad smile. A dropped gaze.

No, no, no. No, not again!

The brunette stood up. Peeling herself off of the blonde. Searching the ground.

B: "I'm sorry, Lauren. I- I'm... We should go back inside. You'll catch a cold."

What the...

But the woman walked away.

Shaking her head, looking around, still laying on the ground.

Everything came crashing down on her again. The rain. The Darkness. The Thunderstorm. The chilliness. The mud. The germs. The Diseases. Her health. All of that.

Without the safety net, without the body heat, without the Barn-Girl. Without Bo.

Fear spread it's wings. Fear came back full force. Fear wasn't what she wanted to feel right now.

Jumping to her feet, she ran. She ran after the only person she needed to be near right now. She ran through bushes and branches and mud and water. Boy, Bo was a fast one.

L: "Bo! Bo wait!"

Darkness, wetness, dirt and that voice in her head. Screaming. Laughing. Calling her names.

She hated being her. She hated being scared. She hated to give up control to her body's reactions.

L: "God, Bo, please."

Whispering. Breathing. Crying?

She hated tears. More than her anxiety. More than anything. She hated the sting in her eyes, the lump in her throat, the dizziness in her head, the weight on her chest.

She _hated_ everything that came with it.

A few more steps.

With every lightning, every thunder she moved on faster. The barn. She could see the outlines. It wasn't that far anymore. A rush of relief. A push of ease. A flash of comfort. All by seeing that barn. Rotten and old. Cracking and broken. Sounded just like heaven in this nightmare.

A few more steps.

Her legs hurt. Even more so her lungs. She couldn't see clearly. Was it the rain? Or the tears? She made out a person at the front door. Light coming from the open entrance. Bathing their form in a dim shine. Brunette hair. Dirty clothes. Heavy boots.

Just a few more steps.

L: "Bo."

The woman turned around by the blondes whimper. Soon enough Lauren pushed them into the house, door slammed into the lock and Bo found a shivering ball of a woman clutching to her chest. In a strong grip. Arms along the brunette's sides. Hands pressed into her shoulder blades. Covered in sludge from head to toe. Cold and dripping from the storm.

B: "Hey. It's okay."

L: "Don't let me go, okay?"

Holding the blonde. Swaying slightly.

B: "I won't."

Lauren's ear on the brunette's chest. Listening to the rhythm of her pump inside. Drumming through the sounds of wind beating against wood.

B: "You're cold as ice."

Hands rubbing along spine and arms and sides.

B: "We should get you out of those clothes and warm you up."

Releasing her hold.

L: "You said, you wouldn't let go."

Embracing. Hugging. Enfolding.

B: "Just for a while. You need to get changed. And so do I."

Looking up. Red eyed. Sniveling.

L: "Promise?"

B: "Promise!"

She let go. Unwillingly. Holding herself. Unsure about where to put her arms to, now with the loss of something to reach out for. The brunette pulled the blonde's arms from her chest. Chasing for her hand. Catching and dragging slightly. Forcing Lauren to follow her. In the bathroom they stopped.

B: "Okay. The water is still cold. I'm sorry. But you're muddy through and through. You need to clean up. So, take your clothes off and step into the shower. I'll get us something to wear. Okay? I'm right next door."

L: "Okay."

Shelling herself out of her shirt, sloshing to the ground. Trembling finger's on the buttons of her pants. Shoes tossed to the side.

The shower was running. She couldn't feel the spray. Automatically her body washed itself. Thinking about last night.

About the feeling of the other woman on top of her. Heavy. Warm.

About the scents flying around her head. Fruity. Soapy.

About the tastes on her lips and tongue. Sweet. Salty.

Flashes of the scene in the woods. All the same. Yet totally different.

She'd never felt that way. With no one. Wanting to lose control. Wanting to leave her comfort zone. Wanting to become one with the unknown.

B: "Lauren?"

A voice next to her.

L: "Almost done."

Hidden behind the curtain.

B: "Okay."

Steps leaving again.

Water off. Curtain gone. Drying off. New clothes on. That scent again. Unique. Welcoming. Intoxicating.

B: "There you are. I made us some tea."

Stranger-Bo no longer strange. Familiar eyes. Familiar smile. Familiar voice. Familiar couch. Familiar barn.

L: "Thanks."

Walking to sit down. Feet under herself. A cup in both hands, the brunette joined the blonde.

B: "Here."

Looking up to a shy smile. Reaching out, taking the offered drink.

L: "Thanks."

Sipping.

Wind blowing, thunder growling, lightning flashing, rain pouring.

B: "I'll get you back as soon as this storm vanishes."

Blinking. Frowning.

L: "What?"

B: "Bring you back. To where you came from?"

L: "Oh."

Eyes back on the hot liquid.

L: "I've forgotten about that."

B: "Yeah."

A whispered word. Not much of a sound. A twitch at the edges. Sadness?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there. It took me … let's say 'some time' to update this one. Maybe there isn't even anyone out there reading my stories anymore. I wouldn't be surprised. For that** _ **one**_ **person that still wants to know how this story goes on. Here you are.**

 **Feel free to leave a note.**

 **I don't own anything but those words I wrote.**

Chapter 8

And back to hot. No wind. No cloud. No rain. Just hot. Sticky even. Hot, wet air. Hot, wet and totally silent. Just some waves. That yellow plate back up in the sky. All rise and shine. Seriously. As if nothing ever happened.

No thunder. No lightening. No storm.

Lauren: "Yellow! Great!"

Waiting on a bench. Well not exactly a bench. More _like_ a bench. An improved nature-ish bench. Oh for Shania Twain's sake okay: A _rock_. Sitting on a rock. Not even a pretty one. Or comfy. Anything but comfy actually.

Lauren: "Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special. Oh-oo-oh... great! Now that song's gonna last"

She hated Shania Twain. What kind of name is that anyway? She hated waiting. She hated waiting while singing Shania Twain songs. She hated sitting on that non-bench in the sun waiting and singing Shania Twain songs.

But mostly she hated that she can't do anything about it.

Bo: "You ready?"

Well am I?

Lauren: "Yes."

Meaning _no_.

Bo: "Okay."

An outstretched hand. A helping hand. A hesitant blonde. A damn song in mind.

Bo: "You coming?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts. That soft voice filtrating her ears.

Lauren: "Yes."

Meaning no.

Holding on tight on the still waiting hand. A step, a pull, a damn wet wooden boat. Sliding. Gliding. Faaaaalling.

Bo: "Woah. Careful!" 

She prepared herself for the pain. She knew that pain. She happened to fall on a regular basis. Clumsy, they said. Conspiracy, she called it. Anyway. It didn't happen. No fall. No pain. But arms around her and warm breath on her skin.

Face to face. Nose to nose. Holding gazes.

Now we're talking!

A shy smile. A soft chuckle.

Lauren: "Thank you."

Bo: "You're welcome."

Loosing grip.

Bo: "You can let me go now."

Lauren: "Yes."

Like _hell_ meaning no!

Bo: "Then you have to stop holding me."

Lauren: "Yes?"

Bo. "Yeah."

Lauren: "Mhm."

A nodding brunette. A head shaking blonde. An awkward dance.

Bo: "Or you can hug me for a bi-..."

No need to say that twice. Arms embracing a flabbergasted captain. Holding on tight. Her head against a bare shoulder. Sun heated skin touched blushing cheeks. Boy, that Island-Girl smelled like paradise. Coincidence? Guess again.

Lauren: "Gosh you smell great."

Bo: "What?"

Lauren: "What?"

Bo: "I didn't get that."

Lauren: "I didn't say anything."

Bo: "Yeah you did.

Lauren: "No."

Bo: "Yes."

Lauren: "No!"

Bo: "Yes you said, 'Gosh you..."

Letting go. Arms crossed. Stepping back.

Lauren: "Ah, uhm... Gosh youuuu..."

Looking around. Sun. Tree. Rock. Boat.

Lauren: "...youuuur boat is slippery."

Ha! High five to herself. Saved by her awesomeness.

Bo: "O-kay."

The captain moved towards the grinning vet. From ear to ear. And people say she wasn't good at repartee. Take that unbelievers.

The captain stopped. Before walking passed. Shoulder to shoulder. Leaning in to whisper.

Bo: "Nah, that's not what you said. But it's cool. It's my sun creme you smell."

Dammit.

Out of sight. No captain around. "That wasn't what I smelled though."

Small smile. Small hint.

Seconds later. A roar of the engine. A swing of the boat. Back on the ocean. Light wind cooling her face. A heavy sigh escaped her lungs. Turning to look at the captain. Seemed far away herself.

She moved to the seat. Just like before. Sitting. Watching. Checking out what the Island-Girl showed off. Bare feet again. And the small bracelet.

Felt like their first encounter.

Wondering about its story. Looked self made. Nice bracelet. But then there are those legs. Damn toned and no yellow, but black shorts and if she could just lean in a little bit more she could...

Bo: "You know, it's still not polite to stare."

Looking back up into a smiling face, with even smiling eyes and that little dimple on her chin and cheek and that soft right hand on her hips and the other on the steering wheel.

Steering wheel?

Is that even correct. It's a boat not a car and she didn't know shit about cars either but even less about boats and maybe she just needed distraction because one could get lost in those brown orbs staring back at her way to easily.

Lauren: "I don't want to go."

Where did that come from?

Sad voice. Sad stare.

The captain froze. The smile was gone. The eyes on the floor. One bare foot stepping nervously up and down.

Bo: "Don't be silly."

There is that voice again. She had heard it before. Almost a whisper. Like a sad breath.

Lauren: "I really don't."

This time more sure about the words.

Bo: "Of course you do."

Lauren: "Why would that be 'of course'?"

Bo: "Because you're stranded. Because you have people looking for you. Because you don't even wear your own clothes."

Lauren: "I'm not stranded. I'm on vacation. And _people_ are probably still drunk or stoned or totally hungover. When I think about it probably all three at once and I happen to like my new outfit."

The brunette turned away. Fixing her gaze on the water ahead. Hands clutching that wheel-thingy. Lips formed to a thin line. Pressed together tightly.

Lauren: "What's wrong?"

Nothing. Obviously.

Lauren: "Bo?"

Reaching out to touch the left shoulder blade, or arm, or hand or just Bo.

Bo: "Please don't."

Flinching away. Nope. Not this time. Not again. Not on her watch!

Lauren: "No! What's wrong? You want me to leave?"

Nothing. Again.

Lauren: "I don't get this."

Bo: "You don't have to."

Lauren: "I don't get you."

Bo: "Well that's fine."

Lauren: "No it's not."

It's freaking not.

Lauren: "First you saved me..."

Bo: "Should I have let you die of thirst?"

Lauren: "No!"

Bo: "Then drop it."

Yeah, nice try.

Lauren: "No! First you saved me. Then you insulted me and.."

Bo: " _I_ insulted you?"

Lauren: "Yeah!"

Bo: " _You_ were inappropriate right from the start!"

Lauren: "And you made fun out of me first."

Bo: "You were kvetched the second I got you on _my_ boat, let you in _my_ home."

Lauren: "You wouldn't even tell me who you were. How could anyone be supposed to trust some obscured Jane Doe that let them through some woods to some old rotten barn?"

Bo: "I didn't _drag_ you. You could have just gone elsewhere!"

Lauren: "Where to? I'm not even sure if we're still near the Bahamas. You could have smuggled me."

Bo: "Smuggle? You?"

Lauren: "Yes!"

Bo: "Who would even consider smuggling _you_?"

Ouch. That stung.

Silence. Sitting back down.

Bo: "I'm sorry."

Head down. Arms to her sides. Hands under her thighs.

Bo: "I didn't mean it like that."

Lauren: "No no. I understand. It's fine."

Silence. Just the boat's song. Water and boat. Wind and salt. Seconds grew into minutes. Minutes into more minutes.

Tapping. Bare sink against wooden floor. Unease. A sigh. More tapping. Another sigh. Hazel eyes searching the blue sea.

A sudden yank. Standstill. No sounds. No engine. No tapping. Nothing.

Lauren: "What's wrong?"

The captain stared straight ahead. Frozen. Like a statue. No words. No move.

Lauren: "Bo?"

The blonde got up. Standing next to the wheel. Looking outside. Looking at Bo. Back outside. Nothing. All clear.

The blonde turned again. Facing the brunette. A question on her lips. Opening her mouth.

Lauren: "Wha-"

Bo: "Shut up."

The brunette turned around.

A pair of hands came up. Holding the vet's face.

A pair of eyes. Staring at the blonde.

A pair of lips. Wetted before they met the scientists'.

Soft and slow. Lingering. Waiting.

A second it took. A moment passed by. Synapse needed time. To process. To find out. To make her hands move up and cover the captains'.

And she kissed her back. Light. Testing. Hands move into hair. A sensation of feelings. An explosion of smells.

The kiss grew more urgent. Eager. Lips move. Tongues touch. Moans escape.

The blonde came closer. The brunette stepped nearer. Bodies touched. Chests and arms and thighs. Hands move again. Down to shoulders. Along the spine. Rest on hips and up again. Back to velvet hair. An endless journey. Over and over again.

Time stood still. Just like the boat.

But then it stopped. As sudden as it had begun.

Eyes opened again. Hazel searched chocolate. A question unasked. Afraid to speak up. Afraid to loose contact again.

The brunette looked down.

No no no no no.

Look up again. I'm here. Right here.

Unsaid words. Hopes. Wishes.

And she did. Watery eyes looking back.

A thumb caressed a soft cheek. A hand placed on a heaving ribcage. Soothing strokes up and down the brunette's back.

She lent back in. The captain. Closing her eyes. Forehead on forehead.

She felt a tear. The vet. On her thumb on that soft cheek.

Bo: "I'm sorry."

A whispered voice.

Bo: "I'm not good at that."

A sniff of a nose.

Bo: "I don't know how to say things. Things to a person I care about."

Lauren: "It's okay."

What else to say?

Lauren: "You don't have to say anything."

Maybe a little bit. Lauren was confused. Lauren needed infos. Lauren wanted to be kissed again.

The captain hugged the vet. Her head on the blondes shoulder. This time it wasn't the scientist in need of closeness. She liked that. She liked the feeling. She liked to be needed. She liked _that._

Bo: "Please don't leave me."

Uhm, come again?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallihallo. A small something that hasn't been updated for some time. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment. Or/and find me on twitter. I love feedback.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

Chapter 9

Bo: "Please don't leave me."

Lauren: "Come again?"

Looking up. Locking eyes.

Bo: "I said, please don't leave me."

Lauren: "I did hear right."

Bo: "Yes you did."

Lauren: "Why would you say that?"

Looking down.

Bo: "Because it's true."

Breathed. A whisper.

Lauren: "I am confused."

Bo: "Yes, I know."

Do you know?

Lauren: "So you kissed me." 

So, she kissed her.

It felt warmer. Did it get warmer? Like that hot kind of warm? With sweaty palms and reddening skin?

A chuckle. A small smile. The captain looked up again.

Boy her eyes. And it's even hotter. Heart beating fast. Pumping in her chest. Pressing blood in cheeks and foreheads and necks and all those places one would love to hide.

Bo: "Yes I did."

Like a tomato. All red by now.

Lauren: "That was nice."

More than nice.

Bo: "Yes it was."

Lauren: "Peaches."

 _Now_ it came to her.

Bo: "What?"

Lauren: "You smell like peaches... never mind."

Bo: "Do I now?"

A small smile. A shy nod.

Lauren: "I'd like to kiss you again."

A wide smile. A shy nod. A slow move.

Smell. Lips. Hands. Warmth.

Drowning. Flowing. Swimming.

Man: "Toronto Police!"

What?

Man 2: "We're not in Toronto, man!"

Man: "Riiight. Toronto Police on vacation."

Man 2: "Are you still high?"

Man: "Shut it. I'm trying to sound imperious."

Man 2: "Try harder. You're lousy!"

Lauren: "The heck..."

Letting go of the island-girl. Letting go of sun creme slash peach scent. Leaving that peppermint taste. That feeling of butterflies all over her body. Under her skin. In her veins. Flying in circles. Around her chest. But now…

…exchanged with anger.

Not again. Déjà vu. Almost the same.

Lauren: "Dyson?"

On deck. The hot sun burning her eyes. And skin. Boy, all the yellow. No sun crème for her today. No sun blocker. How could she forget. Blocker. She could use one now. But not for the sun.

Dyson: "Lauren. God dammit there you are. We were searching for you for hours now."

Man 2: "Yeah lady! Where've you been?"

Lauren: "Where have... seriously, you put me in a boat! Drunk! And left me. What do you think I've been, Hale?"

Hale: "Well, we found the boat. Or what's left. But you... ooouh. So now we're talking. How ya doin'?"

The captain entered the stage. Oh, and what a scene!

Bo: "What's going on here?"

Dyson: "Woah woah, lady. Is that a harpoon? Looks... sharp."

The island-girl and a harpoon. Looking good. Looking very good. Looking sharp. Sharply sexy.

Standing next to the scientist. Holding the weapon in her right and the sea dog's waist in her left. Pressed against her side. Protectively. Possessively?

Lauren: "Bo, these are the two gentlemen who helped me float your way."

True.

Lauren: "Without them I wouldn't be here. Next to you."

Whispered in an eager ear.

Again, that smile. Again, that shy nod. Again, that urge to kiss.

Bo: "Well…"

The spear still pointed out.

Bo: "…okay then."

Dyson: "Yeah, yeah. Don't you think you could point that thing elsewhere now?"

Hale: "Hey. I'm Hale. That's Dyson. We're coming in peace."

A toothy grin. A Spock-like hand.

The tip of the weapon sunk to the ground. The flexed muscle of an upper arm relaxed. The grip on her waist didn't.

Bo: "Okay."

Hale: "Damn she hot, Lauren!"

Hells yeah, she is.

What? She could be proud?!

Dyson: "The heck didn't you call?"

Lauren: "Water plus phone is not the best combination."

Dyson: "You have it in a plastic bag! Always!"

Lauren: "Yeah tell me about it."

Dyson: "And who the hell is this?"

Protective much?

Lauren: "She rescued me!"

Bo: "What you think you're doing?"

Harpoon up again. A naked foot on the captains railing.

Hale: "Uh… coming for a visit?"

Hands in the air. Frozen in place.

Bo: "I didn't invite you."

Hale: "O-kee."

Back next to Dyson. Leaning in to whisper.

Hale: "Your sister always gets the crazy ones."

Dyson: "Coocoo."

Lauren: "You know we can hear you, right?"

Target still aimed at. Silence. A breeze of wind. Sun burning down. Water as still as the men.

Dyson: "O-kay, that was fun. Now get your things and hop on board. We're sailing back to the beach."

Back in action. Waving for her to come. A look to the side. The captain looked away. The weapon sunk. Just as the hand on the waist. Just as the heart in her chest. Back to the beach?

Bo: "Yeah, it's time."

Lauren: "It's time?"

Bo: "Us."

Lauren: "Really?"

Bo: "I guess we should say goodbye."

Dyson: "Yeah, bye-bye."

The island-girl went back to her steering-wheel-thingy.

Lauren: "Thanks Dyson."

Dyson: "What? I said bye!"

Hale: "Oh come on man. Even I saw that."

An angry look. A sigh.

Lauren: "Whatever."

Going after her. After the captain. The blonde felt sad. So, this was goodbye?

The brunette was sitting. Playing with her fingers. Lost in thoughts. Her face was hidden. The blonde walked over. Getting closer. Close. Kneeling down. Hands finding fingers. Holding. Stroking. The barn-girl wouldn't look up. Hair still in her face.

Lauren: "Bo?"

Bo: "You should try to avoid rubber boats for some time."

A sad sound in that voice. A small voice. A silent voice.

Lauren: "Bo, please look at me."

A sigh. A shrug. A face.

Brown eyes in a sea of water. Wet stains on cheeks.

One hand rose. Leaving those nervous fingers. Brushing away some loose brown strands. Cupping one cheek. Caressing the burning flesh.

Eyes were searching. Brown and hazel. No words could suit.

It's time.

Closing eyes. Shutting off the world around. The blonde couldn't think. She always thought. Meaningless thoughts. Now when needed, nothing would come.

A sigh again.

A hand found hers still on the cheek. A thumb stroking along her forefinger. The scientist opened the gates again. Gates that show unspoken words. Gates to her insides. Gates to her soul.

She heard her heart. Heard the drum.

It's time.

Another squeeze of fingers. Another brush of thumbs. The blonde stood up. Stood up and went. Out of the door. Towards the waiting men. She needed it to be over. Needed to get it done.

Dyson: "Finally. Let's get outta here!"

Lauren: "I'm not coming."

Hale+Dyson: "What?"


End file.
